


Bakery Cravings and Balcony Visits

by a_popcorn_kernel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ...as of chapter seven the gabe salt isnt very blurry, AS OF CHAPTER 21 WE HAVE KISSING SO I HAD TO UP THE RATING, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Angst, Eventual reveal, F/M, Gabriel Agreste's A+ Parenting, Identity Reveal, Marichat May, Marichat May 2020, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Reveal, Shenanigans, forward all complaints to my humble abode in discord hell, like women?, no beta we die like men, oh yeah and there's gabe salt if you squint, please enjoy this mess of a ficlet compilation, sorry but gabe sucks and that's that i dont make the rules, ugh i dont know anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 29,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_popcorn_kernel/pseuds/a_popcorn_kernel
Summary: Marinette finds a stray Chat begging for scraps on her balcony. One visit turns into another and another and another, and the two soon find comfort, friendship—and, eventually—love, in each other.Written using the Marichat May 2020 prompts.(Take note that Chapter 1 is a stand-alone, completely unrelated to the story. Blame my sucky organization for that.)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 326
Kudos: 245





	1. witch au

**Author's Note:**

> ack this is my first time trying my hand at marichat may...hope i can update continously ^^;. If I don't finish by the end of May then I guess I'll just continue it through June, too, lol.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marinette keeps finding notes in her basket each time she ventures into the woods to gather herbs. one day, a kitten appears in the parchment's place.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng enjoyed the little things in life. Simple joys, like perfecting a spell, picking a pretty flower, or—as had been the case recently—finding her secret admirer’s flirty notes in her basket, when she returned from her daily herb gathering.

She couldn’t pinpoint the exact day she had first found the notes—the seconds, days, months, often flew by her in her scatterbrained state of mind. But she did remembered what the first one had said.

_Are you a witch? Because you’ve certainly got me under your spell._

She had giggled, then, unused to such outright declarations of affection. _That was if the mysterious note writer did like her,_ nagged some insecure little part of her mind.

But then the little scraps of paper kept appearing each day—probably magicked there by the mysterious person—the stark white of the parchment amidst the dark hues of the arcane plants she gathered brightening her smile.

_You’re the cat’s meow._

_Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?_

_Are you tired? Because you’ve been running through my head all day._

_I know for certain that you can do magic, because you make everyone else in the room disappear._

And so on and so forth. However cheesy they were, it helped the lonely witch through her occasional sad days, and pasted a continual smile on her face.

She had no means to tell it to her secret correspondent, but she really, truly, appreciated them and their little comments.

The notes had long become a part of her routine, providing her the much-needed confidence boost to make it through her daily errands and little hardships.

So it was a surprise when she peered into her basket, back in her cozy little cottage, and found a midnight-black kitten in place of the usual parchment.

“A kitten?” she said out loud, to no one in particular. “What am I supposed to do with a kitten?”

Said kitten meowed at her softly, its emerald eyes mesmerizing as it moved to peeked over the edge of the basket.

Marinette melted, falling for its cute charm.

“Awwwww, what a cute little kitty!”

The little feline meowed back at her, and Marinette swore it was the most adorable sound she had ever heard in her life.

“What’s your name, _minou?”_

She lifted the cat out of the basket and set it down on the rough, oaken table. That was when she noticed something—there was a little collar around its black neck.

“What’s this say? Hmm…your name is… _Chat Noir?”_

Try as she might, she couldn’t resist the hearty laugh that came out of her.

“Who names a black cat "black cat”?“ she giggled. "You deserve a better name, _mon minou._ "

“Chat Noir” tilted its head, innocently staring at her.

“Okay…so your collar says you’re a he. Hmm…oh! I know!” The little witch’s sapphire eyes sparked with the beginnings of an idea. “I’ll name you _Adrien_. It means dark, or black! A perfect name describing your perfectly silky fur!”

She picked the cat up and nuzzled him to her cheek. Adrien purred softly.

“You can be my familiar, too,” she whispered.

Adrien booped her cheek ever so gently with his tiny cat nose. She took it as a sign of agreement.

* * *

The notes stopped with the gifting of Adrien.

Surprisingly, Marinette found it okay. Turns out, all she had needed was the comforting presence of her newly adopted black cat familiar.

Oftentimes, though, she found herself wondering where her secret admirer had gone. Why he had gone.

 _It’s probably for the best,_ she thought ruefully. _Imagine falling for someone you’ve never met._

At least, that was what she told herself.


	2. bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marinette makes chat noir inspired hairties. with little bells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...hahaha i tried. anyways, this is NOT connected to day 1's oneshot. but day 2-31 WILL be connected.
> 
> hope you enjoy whatever this is ^^;

_Just...a little bit more..._

Marinette scrunched her nose in concentration as she carefully affixed the tiny bell to the end of a slender, black ribbon.

_There! Now I have two of them._

She held the hair ribbon up to her eye, inspecting the minute, neon green cat paws she had painstakingly embroidered. There wasn't a thread out of place. Nodding in satisfaction, she laid it down on the desk next to its pair, admiring her handiwork.

The two matched each other perfectly, twin golden bells winking coyly in the afternoon sunlight that filtered through the window.

"Perfect—!"

_Crash!_

Even as the word left her lips, she heard what sounded like someone crashing onto the balcony above her.

Marinette's head whipped up towards the source of the noise. _An akuma? Or... maybe an intruder?_

Casting a wary glance at Tikki, she crept up to the trapdoor, slowly peeking out of the opening.

What she found was _definitely_ not what she expected.

Amidst a messed-up array of flowerpots lay Chat Noir, who sat rubbing his head with a sheepish smile.

"Chat Noir? What are you doing here?" Marinette immediately moved toward him, rearranging first the pottery that had been knocked aside, then going to crouch at his side. "Are you alright?"

" _Purr_ -fectly fine, _purr-_ incess _,_ " he said cheerily, standing up as he did. Chat brushed himself off. "So... how's my princess doing?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Why did you drop by?" she said, ignoring his question.

"Um...because I wanted to see you?"

She stared. "Uh huh. Sure," she said, unconvinced. Her blue eyes bore into his, searching for his true intent.

"...Okay! Fine, you're right. I didn't drop by just to see you," he sighed, breaking under her gaze. "I'm really, really hungry and Na— Father's assistant was under orders to have me fast for a pho— my other job."

As he spoke, her expression softened. This is what Chat's life at home was like? A literal teenager, forced to go hungry for the sake of money. She could feel righteous indignation bubbling in her, aimed at whoever had decided her _chaton_ had no right to continue eating.

He shuffled restlessly, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Um... sorry, princess. I was just really hungry and... well..." he trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "You guys have the best pastries in all of Paris, and seeing my princess is always a plus!" he said, winking.

Marinette laughed. "Silly kitty," she said, moving to climb back into her room. "Come on, if your father can't feed you right, then I will."

He brightened, then, and Marinette's heart was flooded with warmth at his innocent, undiluted joy. "Thank you so much, princess!"

She chuckled as she exited the balcony.

* * *

Chat leapt into her room after her, landing in a crouch. Straightening, his emerald gaze locked onto the first thing that caught his attention: a pair of tiny golden bells, attached to two identical black strips of cloth—which, when he moved closer to study it better, were embroidered with tiny, electric green paw prints.

Behind him, Marinette excused herself, leaving to grab some food for the two of them. He let out a half-hearted sound of acknowledgement, fully concentrated on examining what seemed like—if he did say so himself— _Chat Noir_ themed hair ribbons, much like the ones that kept her hairstyle in place.

The little bell tinkled merrily as he raised the claw that now clutched a hair tie to his face. Having grown up around the most high quality, top-standard clothes and accessories that his father had _demanded_ to be made out of superior material, he could say with certainty that these two little ribbons would be up to Gabriel Agreste's standards. And that was no small compliment, especially to a small designer such as Marinette.

He was brought out of his focused criticism by the sound of Marinette clomping up the stairs. Turning around, he was greeted with the sight of her holding a platter of pastries, croissant in mouth as she kicked the door closed.

She set the platter down on the floor, squatting down as she made herself comfortable. Hands now free, he watched as she made quick work of the croissant, inhaling the buttery, delicious, flaky pastry. _Mmmm. That looks delicious._

"Marinette...?"

She swallowed, bluebell eyes darting up to meet his. "Yes?"

He gave the ribbon a little shake. "Are these what I think they are?"

She grinned sheepishly as she patted the space next to her, inviting him to sit down. He obliged, carrying the strand of black in his hand.

Picking up an éclair, she wordlessly offered it to him. He took it eagerly, making sounds of delight when he bit in. "Mmm... _paw_ -sitively delicious!"

She rolled her eyes. "Do you or do you not want to know about the ribbon? Because I get the feeling you'd rather pun me out of house and home first."

His eyes blew wide as he shook his head frantically. "Yes! Yes, I do, sorry..."

She shot him a look of satisfaction. "So, now that our little kitty has stopped mewling, let me explain. You see my normal pigtail ribbons?" she asked, turning her head to display the scarlet red strips.

He nodded.

"Well, they are, in a way, Ladybug-themed. So I got to thinking...what if I made Chat Noir ones?" She made a little flourish with her hands, gesturing at the ribbon in his hand. _"Et voila!_ That was the result. Pretty cute, right?"

He smiled at her enthusiasm. "Yes, you are."

_Wait. What?_

Eyes widening, he quickly backtracked as he watched her cheeks grow ever redder. "I meant— it's cute! Not that you aren't cute, but that's not the point— I MEANT THAT THE RIBBON WAS CUTE."

A giggle suddenly pierced the awkward silence that came after his little word vomit, diverting his attention from the growing blush on his cheeks.

He peeked up at Marinette cautiously. She wasn't just giggling now; she was outright _cackling._ Stiffening, he glared. "Stop laughing!" he scowled, through the spots of red on his cheekbones that stubbornly refused to fade away.

His outburst only served to increase her laughter, Marinette clapping a hand over her mouth as she futilely tried to stifle the sounds of her merriment.

He sulked moodily as she slowly calmed down. She wiped away a few stray tears as she struggled to keep a straight face up. "S— sorry, Chat," she all but wheezed out, trying her very best not to fall into a laughing fit once more. "B— but you ca— can't deny that that was—" she snickered, "—funny."

He grouched some more. "Funny. Sure."

His Grumpy Cat face was what pushed Marinette over the cliff, her laughter wheezing and unstoppable.

———

After gobbling up all the food (and after Marinette had a few more laughs at his expense), Chat reluctantly climbed up to the balcony, wanting to stay. But he knew that if he dawdled any longer, he'd certainly be missed by Nathalie. Which would most likely lead to a harsh verbal flaying.

He sighed, taking in the tantalizing scent of the bakery one last time, as he turned to wave goodbye to his princess.

"Well, princess, I guess this is it," he said mournfully. "I'd love to stay, but..."

"But you have to be elsewhere?" she finished sadly.

"Yeah." He prepared to vault off. " _Au revoir,_ Marinette—”

Her hand snaked out to clamp down on his arm, interrupting him. "Wait!"

"Yes?" he asked, inwardly rejoicing at the intervention.

"Um— ah— feel free to come back here if anyone decides you can't eat again. Okay?"

Her bluebell eyes penetrate him, filled with concern and caring. Things he had never experienced in the hands of his sorry excuse of a father.

"Okay."

She smiled, then, and it seemed like the world got a tad brighter. Letting go of his arm— _why did you let go?_ a small part of his subconscious asks mournfully—she moved away.

"Well, then, Chat Noir. Don't you have a castle of your own to get back to?"

The part of his heart that liked to blur the lines between Ladybug and Marinette whispered traitorously. _I'd rather stay in yours. Because I'd rather be with you._

But he didn't voice that thought. Instead, he winked playfully and saluted her, running on autopilot as he ran back to the house that didn't feel like a home.

The mansion that didn't have Marinette in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somehow i ended up having slight gabe salt. AGAIN. dangit.
> 
> ~~not like he doesn't deserve it~~


	3. mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marinette will, on occasion, change her hairstyle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ALMOST THOUGHT I WOULDNT FINISH IN TIME BUT HERE WE ARE ENJOY
> 
> (NOTE: REMEMBER THAT DAYS 2-31 ARE CONNECTED!)

The next time he made his way to her balcony, he convinced himself he was doing it for the food.

_There's no harm in taking up a classmate's offer,_ he thought defensively. _Plus, I_ am _hungry!_

He could practically hear Plagg snorting. _Sure. Keep telling yourself that, kid._

All thoughts of Plagg, however, were immediately banished the moment he laid eyes on Marinette from afar. Her lithe form was cheerfully watering her potted plants—some of which he had knocked over the last time he visited.

He winced at the recollection. That had been _so_ embarrassing.

Quickly composing himself, he bounded over to the balcony, the last few meters blurring hazily as he vaulted straight onto her balcony.

"Your knight in shining leather has arrived!" he announced, dropping into a shallow bow.

She screamed, arms flailing and water splashing as the watering can in her hands flew out of her grasp. Some of the _utterly detestable_ liquid sloshed onto him and he yowled indignantly.

"Aaaaaah!" His tail lashed against the floor as he shook himself frantically. "Get...water...off!"

Suddenly, his princess laughed, breaking his concentration. "And I thought you were a brave, fearless knight?" she snickered, dampened hand at her mouth. "Turns out you're just another little stray."

"I thought princesses were meant to be kind, not mean," he sulked, his golden hair all floofed up as a result of his panicked, water-induced frenzy. He glanced up, taking in the sight of her, and his breath hitched.

Her hair wasn't in its usual pigtails.

Instead, it had been twisted into twin buns, reminiscent of her time as Multimouse. And they were tied off with— _they were tied off with the Chat Noir ribbons she had made previously._

The twin bells tinkled innocently as she strode towards him, the faux gold catching the rays of the setting sun. Out of nowhere, she produced a towel, offering it to him with a laugh.

“Here, dry yourself up, kitty.“ She smiled affectionately. “It’s kinda hard to take you seriously when you look so pitiful like that.“

He took the towel grudgingly, narrowing his eyes. “I am _not_ pitiful,“ he grouched, hung up on the lingering embarrassment. “Besides, you’re a mouse. Why wouldn’t you take me, a cat, seriously?” he quipped, trying to salvage his wounded pride in the way he knew best: puns.

She giggled. “Just because I was once— “ and here she leaned in conspiratorially, “—once _Multimouse,_ doesn’t mean that I’m now scared of little kitties like you.”

She tapped his bell playfully and giggled, the tinkling of her laughter matching the sound that came from the pair of bells hanging from her hair. “You’ll have to try harder to frighten me, _mon chaton._ ”

The last two words rang in his ears, and he froze. Her lips moved, but he couldn’t hear a thing, with how caught up he was in his own thoughts. _My kitty. Not just kitty. She called me_ ** _her_** _kitty._

He didn’t know why, but the thought of being hers ignited warmth in him. It was different, somehow, from when Ladybug casually tossed out the endearment. _She_ was different, soft and caring and (occasionally) playful, a true princess. Ladybug was more of a warrior, levity and determination and strength. The two were so different, yet sometimes they were so alike, too.

This was one of those moments in which he couldn’t tell the difference between the princess and the warrior. Marinette, her lips quirked in a smirk, calling him her kitten, and hand on her hip with so much confidence—confidence that he _never_ saw as Adrien—was _so much_ like Ladybug in that moment.

“Chat? You okay there?“

The sound of her voice snapped him out of his daze. “Oh. Yeah. Yeah, I’m good,“ he said hastily. He tried to tamp down the blossoming red he could practically feel on his cheeks. “You were saying?”

He could feel her questioning gaze fall on him, but he stubbornly ignored it.

“Well, I asked if you were here because you had been banned from eating again?“ she asked, care furrowing her brow, replacing the curiosity from earlier.

“Oh. Uh— yeah! I was hungry, so I came to visit...” he trailed off sheepishly, his hand going to his neck involuntarily.

The Plagg in his head sniggered. _You sure that’s the only reason?_

He ignored it, focusing his attention on Marinette and the adorable mouse hairstyle she wore. It wasn’t often she changed her hairstyle, so when she did, it always caught him by surprise.

Nothing could beat having her hair down, though.

But he’d concede that it was a close second.

“Silly kitty, don’t be shy,“ she said, sapphire eyes crinkling as she smiled. “Come on in!“

* * *

He left the bakery hours later, stuffed with food. His cheeks were sore from all the grinning it had done.

Leaving was quite possibly the hardest thing he had ever done in his life. But he left, carrying the hope that he could always come back.


	4. thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the next time he visits marinette, chat steals something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoo boy here goes day 4

Marinette sat at her desk, hunched over her sketchbook as she tapped the corner of her lip with the tip of a pencil.

"...would silk work? No, maybe something else. Satin...?"

She lay back in her chair, and reached out for a cookie from a platter that lay near her—and her hand met nothing but crumbs. Moving her gaze to it showed that there weren't any of the delicious treats left.

She sighed. "Tikki, I'm going down," she called at the skylight.

The kwami flew into view, separated only by the glass covering. "Okay!" Tikki chirped from afar, the clear barrier somewhat muffling her cheery tones. The kwami immediately zipped away, returning to her flower-frolicking and whatnot.

She smiled at the thought of Tikki playing with her little garden as she descended the stairs, crumb-littered platter in hand. The kwami of creation was, undoubtedly, very powerful.

But she was also very cute.

_Especially when she's around flowers,_ Marinette thought with a small smile, piling rejects onto her dish.

Honestly, the term "rejects" wouldn't apply to the pastries in question under normal conditions. But Marinette's parents had _extremely_ high standards. And it showed. It showed in the way their bakery was squeaky clean. It showed in the way their pastries were immaculately presented. Every aspect of the pastry _had_ to be perfect, or it would go to the reject pile.

But Marinette wasn't complaining. It meant more goodies for her, and she was certainly glad for that.

Climbing back up to her room, she set the plate down at her desk and shoved a cookie into her mouth. Swallowing, she called out, "Tikki, do you want a cookie, too?"

She was met with silence.

Marinette scaled the ladder, poking her head out of the skylight once she reached it.

She glanced around, the bells in her hair—she had yet to revert to the usual red ribbons—tinkling as she did. "Ti— Ah!"

Instead of a floating red kwami, she was met with the sheepish smile of Chat Noir. Her eyes went wide and she internally panicked, hoping he didn't notice her slip of the tongue.

He waved, crouched on the floor in front of her. "Uh... hi?"

"Chat," she breathed out, shock slowly fading as she calmed down. She coughed, clearing her throat. "Hungry again?"

He laughed apologetically. "...Yes."

"Well, come on in then," she said, ducking back inside.

He followed, bell jingling as he jumped straight off her bed onto the floor.

"So, princess, what can I eat today?"

Marinette chuckled, voice strengthening as the last vestiges of surprise wore off. "You mean what can _we_ eat today," she corrected, grinning. "What makes you think I'd pass up the opportunity for food?"

He grinned back at her.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the two sat comfortably on her couch, clutching hastily made mugs of hot cocoa—courtesy of Marinette. (It was summertime, but that didn't stop Marinette from satisfying her cravings.) The chair Marinette had been sitting on had been brought over, acting as a makeshift table for the croissants and various treats that lay on it.

"Mmmm, absolutely delicious," Chat sighed, chasing the pastry down with a few sips of hot chocolate. "I would eat this everyday if I could."

"Yeah, and then you'd be too heavy to even walk," Marinette teased, the bells in her hair tinkling whilst she reached for a cookie.

As she leaned forward, she suddenly felt a slight pressure on the back of her neck. Snapping her head to the right, she saw Chat quickly retracting his hand, something slender in his claws.

Half of her hair fell loose, and she instantly realized what had happened. She narrowed her eyes at the guilty kitty. "Give it back, Chat," she ordered, holding her hand out imperiously.

He stared at it, seemingly considering. Then he stood up, put his half-empty mug on the chair, and backed away, his expression hardening into a smug mask.

"No." He smirked, dangling the ribbon at eye level as he inspected it. "I think I'll keep it."

_"Give it back,"_ she hissed, laying her mug down like he did. She stood up. _"Give it back, or I_ ** _swear_** _, you_ ** _will_** _regret it."_

His smirk simply widened in response. "Sorry, can't hear you!" he sing-songed, prancing away from her in an effort to distance himself from her anger.

Out of nowhere, Marinette screeched, sprinting towards him. "Chat!"

She flew into him, the two thrown onto the floor by her momentum. Caging him with her arms, she loomed over his figure and glared.

"Give. It."

And Chat— Chat had the audacity to _laugh._

"No, princess."

And then he surged upwards, superhuman strength toppling her hold on him as he flipped their positions. His hands pinned hers down as he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I'm keeping it, princess. Don't make it any harder for both of us."

Marinette stared at the ceiling, stunned at how— how _hot_ it felt. How hot _he_ felt. His breath fanned warmly on the side of her face as he stayed put for another beat.

And then he retreated, loosening his grip on her. He offered her his hand wordlessly.

She accepted it—and her defeat. She stood, trying to ignore the subtle pink on her cheeks from the close contact, and said, "Fine. You can keep it. _Thief._ "

Chat Noir's whoop of glee was immediately shushed by Marinette.

“Shh!”

“Oh. Sorry, princess.”

* * *

Later that night, after he had already gone home, Marinette tossed and turned, unable to sleep. One thought echoed in her mind, keeping her up.

_Did he steal my heart, along with my ribbon?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~marinette make up your mind and choose chat noir plez~~
> 
> it'd be a miracle if this was at least 800 words. ~~i don't know the word count because i wrote it straight onto tumblr so yeah~~ oh and this is also unbeta-d :'))
> 
> to anyone sticking around and reading these, thank you and i love you <3


	5. dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "do you ever feel like you don't matter? at all?"
> 
> "if anyone even dares to suggest that, they're wrong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi hello hello thank you for sticking around to read this have some marichat uwu (ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ)
> 
> sorry i get hyper sometimes

The third time he went to Marinette's was allegedly because of hunger, again. But the two of them knew, at this point, that there was more to it than that.

That didn't mean they had to address it.

Marinette knew that he was lonely, from her time with him as Ladybug. A dead mother, a cold father. An empty house. No siblings.

She surmised that that had triggered this particular visit, late as it was. The sun had already set, and the stars had come out, glittering behind a thin haze of air pollution. The moon smiled back at her as she leaned against the balcony, reminiscent of a Cheshire's toothy grin.

Staring up at the vastness of the sky, the city, suddenly made her feel infinitesimally tiny. Inconsequential.

"Chat," she said, capturing the attention of the boy who stood next to her. "Do you ever feel like you don't matter? At all?"

He turned to her, moonlight highlighting his profile. "You? Not mattering? Im- _paw_ -sible, princess," he quipped softly.

She groaned good-naturedly, and turning to him, flicked his bell. "I'm serious, Chat."

"I am being serious!" he insisted, arms crossed. "If anyone dares to even suggest you aren't, they are wrong."

Marinette giggled. "I'm not completely sure about that. I mean, I'm only one person out of seven billion people," she retorted, placing a hand on her balcony

"Marinette." He placed his hands on her shoulders, angling her towards him so he could stare her straight in the eyes. "You are the kindest, sweetest, and most caring person I know."

Marinette blushed under his praise, breaking eye contact to look down at the floor shyly.

He shook her slightly, forcing her to meet his green eyes again.

"Don't _ever_ lie to yourself like that again, princess," Chat said, care in his emerald gaze. "You. Matter."

She smiled. "Th— thanks, Chat."

* * *

He left at midnight, keeping her up way too long as they chatted in hushed tones on her balcony.

Ducking back into her room, Marinette hugged her knees to her chest as she thought over Chat's visit—and, most importantly, his reassurance under the star-studded sky.

_"You are the kindest, sweetest, and most caring person I know."_

She reddened, even at the mere recollection of his praise. Why was he so— so—

Why was he so _kind_?

The question rattled in her head, flashes of shimmering green accompanying it.

To be honest, she hadn't _really_ felt that worthless back there—though she would admit she had insecurities of her own.

But Chat? Chat hadn't joked around as usual.

_Well. He did at first,_ she thought, smiling. _"Im-_ ** _paw_** _-sible."_

But after that? After that, he had been so kind, so loving, telling her she mattered, that she had worth.

His comfort had filled a hole in her heart that she hadn't known was there, reinforcing the inner confidence that kept her going.

She realized, then, that she as Ladybug didn't appreciate him nearly enough. Seeing the affection practically _brimming_ in his eyes was overwhelming. When he loved— _friendly love, shut up, brain_ —he loved with his everything, putting all his effort into each relationship.

She could see it clearly now. His fondness to both Marinette and Ladybug was, in hindsight, crystal in everything he had ever done and said.

Marinette's heart ached. How she _wished_ she could reciprocate his love. He and his too-big heart deserved it.

"Well," she said out loud, laying back on her bed, "If I can't love him that way, then I guess I'll have to show my appreciation differently."

* * *

At their next patrol, Ladybug made sure to tell Chat Noir how much she valued him. How much she loved him.

(But not in _that_ way, of course.

...at least, that's what Ladybug insists.)


	6. hold my baton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "sorry, mari, did you say something?"
> 
> "ah— i— I want to hold your baton! yeah, that's it. yeah!"
> 
> -or-
> 
> marinette needs to work on her filter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellO everyone its almost a week of me keeping up with the prompts and im proud of myself for surviving so far anyways enjoy! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ

It had been two days since that fateful night with Chat, reassurance bubbling at his lips. One day since she had told him she valued him as a partner, as Ladybug. Mere hours since the two had defeated an akuma, earlier in the day.

And yet... and yet she found herself yearning to see him once more.

_No._ Marinette slapped her cheeks, trying to a slowly blooming blush as Tikki dozed on a pillow nearby. _Nope, nuh uh, I don't care about seeing him again—_

It was then that Chat Noir rapped his knuckles on her skylight, immediately capturing her attention. Talk about dramatic timing.

"Hey, princess," he sing-songed. "Got any room for a stray?"

She froze, hands glued to her cheeks. Shaking herself out of her stupor, she stood, moving towards her loft. _Stop thinking like that, Marinette! You like Adrien, not Chat Noir!_

With that in mind, she pushed open the skylight, letting Chat in. "I don't usually invite strays in, but _maybe_ I'll make an exception this time," she teased, falling back easily into the nuances of their relationship.

Chat grinned rakishly as he climbed down, his booted feet making nary a sound as he did, thanks to his magical costume. "Aww, so I'm _special?"_

Marinette rolled her eyes, shutting the window closed. "If by special, you mean specially annoying, then yes."

His cry of " _meow_ -ch!" resounded in her ears as she descended, dusting her hands once she reached the ground. She grinned as she turned to face him, a certain warmth flooding her chest at their easy banter. "So, come to eat me out of house and home?"

His eyes sparkled in the dim lighting, emerald practically glowing neon. "You bet I am!"

"You're in luck, then," Marinette said, smiling at his eagerness. "I just happen to have brought up a tray of macarons." She gestured to a platter piled high with the confections, shadows shading their colorful hues.

Chat's eyes widened to the size of plates. "Please tell me you have passionfruit," he said, almost pleading.

She smirked and leaned in, one eyebrow quirked. "I do."

If it was possible, his eyes widened even more, and his expression turned rapturous. "I love you so much right now, princess," he breathed out reverently.

Marinette put a hand on her hip, trying to ignore what he said. "There _is_ a condition, though," she said, mind racing with possibilities. "You have to do something for me."

Chat never broke eye contact with her, his gaze laser focused. "Anything."

She looked at him then, _really_ looked at him. Moonlight silvered his features, lending an ethereal quality to him. And his _eyes._ They were green, so green, beautifully sparkling. They held so much warmth, so much innocence, and at that moment all she really wanted was to hold him close, preserve that boyish innocence—

"Sorry, Mari, did you say something?" His eyebrows furrowed, confusion marring his face. "You wanted to hold...?"

_Crap. I said that out loud?_

"Ah— I— I want to hold your baton!" she squeaked, heart racing. "Yeah, that's it. I'll give you the macarons if you let me hold your baton! Yeah!"

She tore her gaze away, knowing she would be too feeble to resist if his eyes— _his stupid, gorgeous, pure eyes_ —started questioning her silently. Staring at her feet, she fidgeted, then risked a glance up. "So... do we have a deal?" she asked shyly, looking at him from under her lashes.

Chat smirked, and she knew then that he saw through her flimsy cover-up. But he didn't say anything about it, like she expected him to. Instead, he said—

_"Deal, princess."_


	7. disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marinette always sees through his mask of happiness, his disguise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a week!!! of me keeping up with the prompts!!! and can i say I'm just so happy!!! thank you all for leaving kudos and comments it makes me feel so happy!!! i love you all!!!
> 
> !!!

Chat Noir leapt across the rooftops, heading towards a certain fashion designer's balcony.

He wasn't sure why going to Marinette's was his first instinct. But at this point?

At this point, he didn't really care.

He stubbornly tried to keep his thoughts fixed on warmth, on Marinette, refusing to recall what had happened mere minutes ago as he ran towards the bakery.

Nope. He wouldn't think of the way those ash gray eyes had cut him down, he wouldn't think of the way that thin, steely tone had sliced him to shreds, he wouldn't he wouldn't he wouldn't—

He did.

He scrubbed his face furiously, halting on the edge of a rooftop, and cursed. Even when he was Chat Noir, even when he was free to roam, his father's disappointment followed him everywhere, weighing him down like heavy shackles.

He bit the inside of his cheek in frustration, trying to repress the growing emotion. _Stop. No. Get to Marinette's first. If there's an akuma, she'll be able to call Ladybug._

He stood up slowly, taking a calming—well, not really—breath. Clutching his baton like he was gripping onto the last vestiges of control, Chat vaulted over the last few rooftops, tucking into a roll once he landed on Marinette's balcony.

His cat eyes landed on her shadowed face, highlighted in the moonlight. She held a half-eaten cookie in her hand, pajama-clad body lounging on a chair.

"Hey, Chat."

Her voice was unruffled, steady, reminding him of— No. No, her voice was cheerful, unlike his, he shouldn't dare to compare the two.

"Hey, princess." Wobbly. His voice was too wobbly, it wasn't a voice fit for a dashing knight.

Thankfully, she didn't say anything. Instead, she said, "Want a cookie?"

And her voice was just _so full_ of _caring_ , with undertones of happiness and loving, and it suddenly reminded him of another person who never spoke to him that way.

He blinked, and his vision abruptly went blurry. He blinked again. His sight cleared, and he felt something wet drop onto his cheek.

"Chat?" Marinette looked at him worriedly, rising to her feet. "Chat, are you oka— why are you crying?"

The sheer worry in her question spurred on his tears, the glimmering liquid flowing down the cheeks of one who had never had anyone act so _concerned_ for him.

"I'm— I'm okay," he said weakly, rubbing his eyes. "I'm okay."

He suddenly felt a pair of arms enfold him in an embrace and looked down, only to be met with ocean-blue eyes boring into his soul.

"You aren't okay, _chaton_ ," she said firmly, and his heart jolted at the pet name. "I can see through you, y'know?"

He tightened his grip on her, pulling her closer, and she squeaked adorably. Smiling through his tears, he laid his chin atop her head, and said nothing. Because what could he have said to such a statement?

They embraced in silence, Chat sniffling as he held onto her for dear life, Marinette wordlessly offering comfort with no questions asked.

He broke away first, even though his body screamed not to. "Th— thanks, princess," he sniffled, wiping away stray tears.

"It's nothing," she replied, smiling through her worry. "Really."

She went to sit down, leaving a space open for him that she tapped with her hand, silently offering. He accepted it, leaning against her as he sat.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

The words jarred him, and he immediately shook his head in response. "No."

He didn't think he could stand reliving that absolutely _awful_ ordeal once more.

He heard her sigh. "Okay then, _chaton_ ," she breathed out, leaning back against him. "Whatever you want."

* * *

Sometimes, he wonders how she is always able to see through his flimsy disguise, soothing and calming the hurt, broken thing that is the true Chat Noir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GABE SUCKS AND ADRIEN DESERVES BETTER THANK YOU FOR COMING TO MY TED TALK


	8. don't tell me what to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "oh, poor moi, mocked by the moon's jeering smile! it should be destroyed, that grinning thing!" he continued, moving his hand to his forehead in fake anguish, the theatrical side in him more evident in every movement. "what ever shall I do? cataclysm it? what do you say, princess?"
> 
> he turned, anticipating maybe a snort, or a laugh. a witty remark. 
> 
> instead, he saw her sniffle.
> 
> -or-
> 
> a(n) (angsty) continuation of yesterday’s ficlet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate this prompt its so WEIRD anyways it somehow turned into angst enjoy ~~or not~~
> 
> this angsty chapter is dedicated to all those who have given kudos and comments. i ahvent responded to all of them yet, but you guys really really motivate me to complete this month. i love you all!!! (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤

The moon smiled from its perch in the dark, dark sky, surrounded by wisps of grey, and Chat Noir cursed it for being so cheerful.

He hadn't moved from where he sat next to Marinette for a full thirty minutes, the silence comfortable, encompassing; broken only by his occasional sniffles.

Noticing the sudden shift in the atmosphere, Marinette lifted her head from his shoulder and faced him, eyes furrowed in concern.

"What is it, _chaton_?"

His lips quirked imperceptibly, touched by her worry. "It's nothing, really."

Her blue eyes widened, pleading silently as she stared up at him.

Chat huffed good-naturedly. "Well, princess, if you really want to know..."

His hand automatically went to the back of his neck as he continued sheepishly.

"...I sort of felt mad at the moon."

His voice grew ever louder as he started ranting.

"It's just— it's just _smiling_ at me! Like, can't it see that I'm having a sad moment here?" he lamented, gesturing melodramatically, his sadness slowly fading.

"Oh, poor _moi_ , mocked by the moon's jeering smile! It should be destroyed, that grinning thing!" he continued, moving his hand to his forehead in fake anguish, the theatrical side in him more evident in every movement. "What _ever_ shall I do? Cataclysm it? What do you say, princess?"

He turned, anticipating maybe a snort, or a laugh. A witty remark.

Instead, he saw her sniffle.

Chat's eyes widened as he took in her utterly wrecked expression. She was looking at him, but not quite— almost like she was caught up in some distant recollection. Her eyes were wide, a tear trekking down her cheek as her lips quivered.

In a word, she looked _haunted_. And Chat would _kill_ to erase that expression from her face.

"Princess? What's wrong?"

A high-pitched keen escaped her lips, stabbing him in the chest. Tears fell from her beautiful, watery ocean eyes, plopping onto her lap. He could see her lips move, could hear her whisper—

_"No, not him, no, not again, no, he's gone now, no no no no—"_

He shook her shoulders gently, cutting off her words. "Marinette. Marinette. What's wrong?"

She blinked, and a fresh wave of tears dripped onto her moonlit cheeks.

"My prince?" she croaked, seemingly caught up in whatever horror she was trapped in. His heart twisted at the pet name, said with such incredulity, such hope. "Y-you're okay. You're okay? You're okay!"

She suddenly laughed through her tears, the sound ringing out in the silent night. "You're okay."

Marinette hugged him, her tears spilling onto his shoulder as he instinctively returned her embrace. "Chat," she breathed out, clutching onto him for dear life.

He placed a hand at the back of her head, pulling her closer. "Yes, princess, I'm okay," he reassured, careful to keep his tone gentle. "When was I not?"

"Don't lie to me, Chat Noir," she sniffled, a measly amount of sass in her soft voice. "You were akumatized, even. You can't say that."

His eyes widened. "A— akumatized?"

But before she could even answer his question, she suddenly slumped against him, going silent.

_She... she actually fell asleep,_ he thought incredulously. _She fell asleep standing up._

He sighed. _Oh well._

He adjusted his arms, one going to her legs as the other cradled her head, carefully lifting her in a bridal carry. She was unsurprisingly light, as she dozed in his arms, head lolled back and mouth moving silently in the grip of a dream. Or a nightmare.

He hoped for her sake that it wasn't. From what he had seen, she was already haunted enough.

Smiling sadly, he stepped to the trapdoor, prying it open with his toe.

"Well, princess, I'm going to lower you down, now," he said to no one in particular. "I guess this is good bye."

Chat hopped in and gently laid her down on her pillows, wiping away a stray tear on her cheek as he did. He took her blanket, and once he had laid it over her, he made to leave. Suddenly, he felt a slight tug at his back, and turned around.

"Don't leave," Marinette slurred, eyelids heavy with sleep as one of her pale hands clutched onto his tail. "Stay."

His chest twisted. On one hand, he wanted to stay with her— _forever_ , his heart whispered. But he _had_ to go, or else Gabriel Agreste would deliver an even harsher verbal lashing.

"Maybe next time, princess," he whispered resignedly, the words carrying in the still, quiet room. "I'll come again. Sleep, for now."

"Don't tell me what to do," she grumbled blearily. But she let go of his tail, anyways.

He cracked a smile. Her hand was already falling to her side, her breathing deepening as she snuggled into her cat pillow, Chat forgotten.

"I'll see you soon, princess."

Soft snores answered him, and he took it as a cue to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case you were wondering yes she was thinking of chat blanc
> 
> im sorry but the angst just wiggled its way in not my fault ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> oh yeah also! sTOP RIGHT THERE AND ANSWER THIS POLL
> 
> [chat noir vs cat noir](https://www.strawpoll.me/19983023)


	9. cone of shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chat noir promised to visit her again. 
> 
> the thing is, he got a liiiittle busy, and it kinda... slipped his mind?
> 
> totally unrelated, but marinette makes a little something for him. (人 •͈ᴗ•͈)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back to your regularly scheduled fluff 😁
> 
> jk :)
> 
> you thought i could remove the angst? oh boy, now that the angst has been introduced, it's going to _stay_ there. angst life is the good life, to quote theriveroflight.

Marinette stared up at the ceiling, bored out of her mind.

(More accurate adjectives would be “lonely” and “heartsick”, but she would _die_ before she admitted that.)

It had been approximately two _weeks_ since Chat had last visited. Since Chat had _promised_ to come again.

She had been half-asleep when he had said it, but she just _knew_ he had promised to return.

And yet, when she stayed up all those nights, straining for the sound of boots landing on her balcony, there was not a thing to be heard.

In short, she hadn't seen hide nor hair of him at _all_. Even as Ladybug.

Which, she thought, scoffing, was quite frankly a miracle. Because for once, Hawkmoth had been considerate—well, as considerate as a supervillain could be—enough not to create any akumas in the past fourteen or so days.

Oh, don't get her wrong. She was immensely relieved that she hadn't had to mis any classes, group outings, and such. But she missed her kitty. Quite a lot. Even though she as Ladybug always told him the opposite.

Marinette scowled at the ceiling. "Why is it that whenever I want him to be there, he isn't? But when he isn't welcome, he's there! Ugh!" She slammed her fist onto the mattress for emphasis. "Stupid Chat Noir!"

Tikki floated up to her level, cookie in hand. "Oh, come on, Marinette," she giggled. "He isn't _that_ bad!"

"Ha. As if," she said grumpily, flopping sideways and cuddling her pillow. "He's such a dork."

Marinette sighed, her gaze glossing over her room from her vantage point above. "I wish he’d come visit," she said, feeling melacholy all over again, "Why hasn’t that pesky cat come visit yet?"

“Maybe he has a busy schedule?“ Tikki suggested, tilting her head at her wielder.

She snorted. “He wouldn’t know what a schedule was, even if it punched him in the face.“

“If you say so...“

Marinette sighed. What reason could Chat have for neglecting his promise like that?

Tikki suddenly plopped down on the mattress near Marinette's face, the girl crossing her eyes as she tried to focus on her. "Why don’t you get back at Chat Noir, the next time he visits?" Tikki said, her tone light and joking. "You could use one of those white cones on him!"

Marinette jolted upright, staring at her kwami with new eyes. She could almost _see_ Chat's reaction to such a thing.

_Ohoho. That cat won't know what's coming for him._

When she finally spoke again, her tone was reverent.

"Tikki, that is _evil_." She rubbed her hands gleefully. "Ooh, I think I have some cardboard lying around here somewhere... this is going to be perfect!"

Tikki's eyes widened. "Wait, you're actually doing it?"

She cackled as she zipped down the ladder, rushing around to gather her materials. "Of course I am! Thanks for the idea, Tikki!"

"But... I was just kidding..."

The kwami’s weak protests were largely ignored whilst Marinette hastily assembled what she dubbed the Chat Cone.

"And... there!"

Made out of white cardboard and glue, the Chat Cone™ looked like an oversized version of your typical cat cone. Thanks to her time spent with Chat Noir as Ladybug, she had been familiar with the size of his head. So, with that in mind, she had made sure the wide cone would be tall enough to blind him. Why? Because why not, duh. Anyways, Marinette never did things halfway. And that applied here, too.

She surveyed her work proudly and felt a wave of vindictiveness wash over her.

"This is going to be fun."

* * *

Two days later— _two days. Two days! Why did it take him so long to finally drop by?_ —an unsuspecting Chat Noir finally remembered to visit his “favorite civilian”.

She heard her skylight open, and discreetly reached for the Chat Cone™ that she had been keeping in reach for this very moment.

She heard a familiar, _infuriating_ voice start speaking from behind her.

"Well, hello there, prin— _mmf!"_

Marinette immediately whipped around and tackled him, fire in her eyes as she struggled to secure the cone around his neck. "TAKE THAT, SUCKER!" she yelled when she finally succeeded, quickly crawling back from his flailing form on the ground.

"What the heck was that for?" Chat yelped, confused, as he tried to pry it off. “Get it off me!”

She stuck out her tongue childishly, standing up. "It's what you get for not keeping your promise!"

She watched as he tried to rise, then fell on his behind. "Ow." His head, out of reflex, jerked forward. The huge white cone around it glanced off his slightly raised knees, and he recoiled on impact. "Double ow."

Marinette smirked vindictively. "Who knew a simple cardboard contraption could easily defeat the oh-so-awesome Chat Noir?"

"Princess— Mari— What did I do?" he asked, struggling to rise. She watched as he felt around blindly for the sofa, then used it to haul himself upright.

"You're annoying, that's what," she said, crossing her arms in a show of irritation. She took a good look at him, then, now that she wasn’t trying to tackle him.

Chat looked _hilarious_ , what with the huge cone around his head. She could barely see his hair from the top of the white device.

He groaned as he slumped on the lounge chair. "Come on, you can’t be serious,” he said, trying—and failing _epically—_ to put his head in his hands. Chat sighed as the pesky contraption. “And why did it have to be the cone, of all things?"

"Why not?" she shot back, reaching for her phone as she tried to hold in a giggle. To quote a certain Chloé Bourgeois, he looked ridiculous. _Utterly_ ridiculous.

Marinette rapidly swiped through her lockscreen, tapping on the camera app.

_Click!_

Chat froze. As a model, he had become _very_ accustomed to that sound. And right now? Right now, it meant bad news. His eyes widened (not that Marinette could see it, though, seeing as the cone she had made obstructed everything.).

“You didn’t.“

She grinned viciously. “I did.“

“Come on, princess!“ he whined. “What did I do to deserve such punishment?“

And that immediately caused the roaring wave of emotion she had desperately been trying to hold back crash over her.

“What about you, _chaton?_ “ she said, her voice cracking. “What about you?”

She stepped closer, and watched him go still.

“Why didn’t you come back?”

Her voice shook as she tried to keep her emotion under control. As she tried to lock away the sadness, the loneliness, the irrational fear that he would never come back. She took another step. He looked away, the cone moving with him. She forced him to look at her, shaking his shoulders.

“Why didn’t you visit?”

She was on the verge of tears, but she tried as best as she could to keep her voice steady. She removed the ungainly cone, placed it on the couch and leaned closer, watery eyes holding emeralds in a nigh unbreakable gaze. 

“Why didn’t you keep your promise?“ she whispered in his ear, finally letting a tear fall.

His eyes widened in realization. “Oh.“

“I was so lonely without you, you know,“ she said softly, moving away from him as she sat on the lounge, near yet so far. “I heard you promise to come back, and you didn’t. For sixteen days.“ She swallowed, and stared at the floor. “I missed you, _chaton._ “

She waited for a response as she averted her gaze and continued rambling. “I _—_ I’m sorry. I know that the thing with the cone was totally uncalled for, but I was just so sad and _frustrated_ , and I ended up taking it out on you, and I know I’m not entitled to your visits, I’m sorry, I just _—_ “

Marinette suddenly found herself engulfed in his warm embrace. “Princess. Princess, I’m so sorry,“ Chat said, holding her close. “I just got really busy, and my m _— job_ got more hectic. I’m sorry, so sorry.“

She sniffed. Even now, when she was overreacting, he was so _kind._ She didn’t deserve him, really. “No, it’s not your fault,“ she said. “Sorry, I just _—_ sorry. I’m sorry.“

“Don’t be,“ he said, pulling her closer. “Don’t be.“

They stayed entwined for what felt like forever, Marinette silently weeping as Chat stroked her hair gently.

“Chat?“ she croaked, after her tears had run dry. “Thank you.“

He smiled. “Happy to help, princess.“

After a second, he said, “Does this mean you’ll delete the picture?“

She laughed into his chest. “In your dreams.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey it wasnt _that_ angsty
> 
> on another note:  
> [please answer the chat noir vs cat noir poll we need to prove the cat noir stans wrong](https://www.strawpoll.me/19983023)


	10. can i borrow your miraculous?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaaand our favorite teenagers have forgiven each other and are now back to their usual shenanigans. one day yours truly will die from their emotional whiplash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 10 is upon us and that means only twenty one more days left of this surprisingly stressful fic challenge :)

Marinette’s room was a mess. The floor was scuffed from her previous struggle with Chat Noir, and littered with several crumpled tissues.

Marinette _herself_ was a mess. Her eyes were red and puffy, chunks of hair falling out of her usually tidy pigtails.

But it was nothing in the face of the sheer relief and happiness she felt at seeing him, being with him. Doing nothing, but feeling everything.

Life was good.

She sighed, watching contentedly as Chat Noir munched on a cookie, lounging on her desk chair.

“Thanks again, _chaton_ ,“ she said, a weary, yet happy smile flitting across her lips. “I can’t believe I did something that petty.“

Chat raised an eyebrow, silently objecting. “I doubt that,“ he said, reaching for another cookie.

She suddenly recalled all the times she had intruded on Adrien’s time with other girls as Ladybug. Add to that the fact that she had literally made a cone just to prank him.

“...okay, I can believe it,“ she conceded. “But what I’m trying to say is that I’m sorry.“

He pouted. “How can you claim you’re sorry, princess? You won’t even delete that picture you took!“ he whined, crossing his arms. “I don’t think I’ll forgive you.”

She put on her best sad face and stared at him dolefully. “I’ve already fed you, what more could I do?“ she said, in an over-exaggerated display sadness. “Please forgive me, my hero! Surely you would? It’s not like I tried to borrow your miraculous or kill you!” She put her hands to her chest in mock distress. “If you won’t forgive me, then we’ll forever be estranged! And how sad would that be, for a princess to be without her knight?”

She tried to keep up her damsel-in-distress facade. Really. But when the laugh that Chat Noir had tried so desperately to hold in suddenly burst out, she found herself doubling over, cackling alongside him.

“Hahaha— I can’t believe I said that—“

“I can’t believe you said that either—!“ Chat gasped out in between laughs. “Dangit, I’m gonna choke on this cookie!“

“It was so hard keeping up that act, y’know?“ she wheezed, clutching her stomach. “I should get a medal. Best damsel in distress.“

He laughed even harder, tears beading at the corner of his eyes. “Yes! Yes, you are!“

“Why, thank you, my knight in leather armor!“ she pealed merrily, trying (and failing) to stand and bow whilst in the midst of a laughing fit. She landed on her butt, and laughed even harder.

“You okay there, princess?“ He struggled to stand, trembling with laughter. Staggering almost drunkenly, he reached her, and pulled her up to her feet.

“I’m good—” She let loose a snicker. “I’m good, _mon chevalier_ ,“ she said, her laughter slowly dying down, replaced by a content, fuzzy warmth. “All thanks to you.“ She smiled.

He returned her smile, mirth lingering in the corners of his lips. “My pleasure, princess,“ he said, bowing shallowly, peeking up through his lashes. “Just doing my duty.“

She looked into his spring green eyes, smiling, and her breath caught when she saw the sheer amount of affection in them. And for a moment, she was mesmerized. It felt like it was just the two of them, like the world had stopped, just her and those eyes she could drown in forever.

It was nothing, she would later insist to her subconscious. It only felt magical because of the way he looked up at her, the way his emerald, cat-like eyes glimmered like true jewels, the way sunlight had peeked in and stained his hair gold. It was nothing, she would later insist.

But in that instant, it was everything.

She struggled to speak, caught in his gaze like a fly caught in honey. A word. She just needed to say something. Opening her mouth, she heard herself say—

“And here I thought chivalry was dead.“

He gasped melodramatically, straightening from his bow, and the moment was gone. Time unstuck itself, and the world clattered on once more. Everything was back to normal. (Except her—she would never be the same. But she’d certainly never admit _that._ )

“Chivalry? Dead?“ he said, puffing his chest up in indignation. “As if! Seeing as I’m still around, it obviously can’t be dead.“

Marinette laughed, falling back into their familiar, easy groove. “If you say so, _mon chevalier_. If you say so.“

* * *

small bonus:

"Wait. So do you forgive me? You never answered," Marinette said, just as he was preparing to leave.

"Princess." He smiled fondly at her. "I was never truly mad at you. Annoyed, yes, but that was in the past. Don't worry about it."

Her little frown morphed into a grin, stretching wide across her face. "Okay."

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," he said, going to the skylight. He popped it open, and just before he exited the room, said, "I promise to come back sooner, next time. Bye, princess."

"Bye, Chat," Marinette said, already looking forward to his next visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mon chevalier = my knight (that’s according to google translate,,, sorry if i ended up mangling the words)


	11. chat blanc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chat finally discovers the reason for mari’s previous crying session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was SUPPOSED to write angst but i feel bad bc the last few days have been all angst so have some not-quite-but-almost angst

She knew he would bring it up eventually. She had run the scenario in her head countless of times, imagining how she would protect her identity whilst telling as much of the truth as she could.

Yes, you read that right. Marinette had always wanted to tell him what really happened, that day. Because didn’t he deserve to know? Didn’t he deserve to know the consequences if Ladybug _did_ return his feelings? Didn’t he deserve to know what had happened to him, in a long forgotten timeline? Didn’t he deserve to know the true reason she had broken down that day, when he had merely joked about destroying the moon?

The answer was crystal clear to her. Yes. Yes, of course he did. He had the right to know, and if he asked, she would certainly tell him.

The problem was this: How could Marinette, an ordinary girl with an ordinary life, have seen that? She, who had no ties to the superheroes except for her time as Multimouse, had no way of knowing about Chat Blanc.

But Marinette, Ladybug’s “best friend“, might. Marinette, Ladybug’s trusted confidante, occasional superhero, might.

And when she had puzzled out how she could tell Chat without blowing her cover, she had breathed more freely, secure in the newfound lie. Chat would know what she should’ve always told him, her identity would be safe, and he would be none too suspicious about Marinette knowing. A win-win situation, it seemed.

However, there was another problem.

Every time she tried to work up the courage to just _tell_ him, her vocal chords refused to cooperate. Her throat would constrict at the memory of bone-chilling blue eyes, and dust crumbling underneath her fingers. It was hard trying to articulate what exactly had happened. So hard trying to describe the sheer hopelessness and despair that had come from that other time.

She gave up after the third time she tried had caused her to have nightmares when he left. Marinette hoped that maybe, he would take the initiative and ask first. Maybe then she could muster the necessary strength to just tell him what had happened. But the stupid cat had been acting even more _considerate_ than normal, and had given her _space_ when it came to that topic. Space! How could she ever hope he’d ask, then?

It was nearing sunset on his eighth visit (actually, ninth, if she included that time with Evillustrator; tenth, if she also included the time he had gone to her balcony whilst waiting for Ladybug) when a fed up Marinette blurted out, “Ask me why I cried last time,“ before she could lose her ever-fleeting courage.

He blinked at her, shocked, from where he lounged on her sofa. “Sorry, what?“

She sighed, almost unbelieving of what she was asking of him. “I said, ask me why I cried before,” she said a little louder, refusing to let her nerves get the best of her this time.

“A— are you sure?“ he asked tentatively, ever so gentle with her emotions. She loved him for it, really, but now wasn’t the time.

“Just do it,“ she sighed, slumping into her chair. “I want to get this over with.“

“Okay then, princess.“ He searched her face once more, and seemed to find any consent he was looking for. “Why did you suddenly cry, all those weeks ago?“

Hearing the question pass through his lips, she relaxed, just a little. Finally. Finally, she could tell him the truth. Finally, she could just... let it out to someone _human._ (No matter how kind and caring Tikki was, she had to say, it was different with actual people. Especially with Chat Noir.)

“So.“ She inhaled, gathering her thoughts as she tried to keep eye contact with him. “You know how Ladybug and I are sort of best friends, right?“

The lie slipped out so easily, it sounded like truth. _Look at me, lying so effortlessly,_ she thought sarcastically. _I’m practically a Lila now._

Chat nodded, rapt with attention. “Mhm.“

She sighed. “Okay. Um. How do I say this?“ She paused, trying to word her thoughts without sounding...well, accusing, in a sense. “So, there was one time, maybe a month or so back, that Ladybug actually recruited me to come fight again. As Multimouse.“

She watched his mouth open, and held a palm up before he could even speak. “I know what you’re asking. Why didn’t she look for you instead?“ Marinette swallowed, trying to lock away her emotions as she continued.

“That was because— because we had to go forward in time. To fight you—an akumatized you.“

He put a hand to his mouth, eyes wide with shock. “Oh. _Oh._ “

She surged on, feeling numb as she kept talking. “His name—well, your name—was Chat Blanc. And— and he had destroyed the entire world, including the moon, before Ladybug and I had even arrived.“ She saw his eyes grow even wider, if that was possible, a muffled whimper escaping his hand-covered mouth. But she didn’t stop. “We defeated him, of course. Ladybug and I eventually overpowered him. But what he had become, what he had done—to this very day, it haunts me, in my dreams. In my memories. It _still_ haunts me.”

She could hear her voice echo hollowly as she paused, waiting for his reaction. “Chat Noir?”

The words were hers, but her voice, her voice sounded so _wrong._ She sounded cold. Emotionless. So unlike herself. _I’m disassociating,_ she realized. _My brain’s probably trying to numb me to the pain._

Chat finally spoke, horror etched into every nook and cranny of his face. “I’m— Princess. I’m so sorry, this means it was all _my_ fault!”

He stood up and started pacing agitatedly, tail swishing as he did. “Wait, wait. You said _I_ give you _nightmares_. So I haven’t just made you cry. I’ve given you _nightmares_!“ he breathed out, halting in his tracks. “I’m— Sorry doesn’t even _cut_ it, holy _crap,_ princess!“

She gaped, her numb feelings slowly being replaced by a desperation to tell him he didn’t do anything wrong, that it was all Hawkmoth. “Chat, it isn’t your fault—“

“It is.” He turned to face her as he raked his fingers through his hair, inhaling raggedly, and she instinctively shrunk away from the wild look in his eyes. That was the wrong thing to do, it seemed, because she immediately saw guilt and self-loathing flicker in his eyes at her reaction. “I should— I should leave. Yes. I should leave.“

He turned, moving towards her loft. Moving towards outside.

“No!“ she burst out, dashing forward with an unprecedented swiftness. “No, stay. Stay. Please.“

She hugged his arm to her, hoping it would be enough to make him stay. “Please, _mon chevalier._ “

She heard him sigh. “Princess, I’ll only hurt you if I stay,“ he said, placing his hand on her shoulder, ready to push her away.

Marinette tightened her grip in response. “Stay.”

“Princess.”

She tried once more, busting out her most piteous tone. “For me?“

Miraculously, it worked. He sighed again, his shoulders slumping. But this time, it was a sigh of reluctant agreement. And she was glad for that. “Fine.“

She smiled. “Thanks, _chaton._ “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tomorrow they’re gonna talk about their fEeLiNgs sorry if i sound high its almost 12AM here and i almost missed day 11


	12. kwami swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the two talk out the chat blanc debacle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this update is brought to you by 12AM sleep deprivation, enjoy (or not)

He moved, and Marinette detached herself as he went to reluctantly resume his seat on the couch. She followed him, aborting her old position and choosing to sit next to him instead, gingerly settling down by his left.

They fell into nervous silence, both sides unsure of what to say. Marinette's mind buzzed, and she found herself worrying over what he could be worrying over in his brain, thanks to that bombshell she had dropped. She held in a sigh.

When she had imagined telling him the truth of what had happened, she had never actually thought of how hard it would affect him. And looking at him now, all furrowed eyebrows and pained expressions, she felt regret worming its way into her conscience.

She should've known how he would react, self-loathing mixed with disappointment and sadness. As Ladybug, she had seen him sacrifice himself for her a million times! He was always stubbornly deadset on protecting her. On protecting everyone. And here she was, telling him he actually did the complete opposite.

She scoffed at herself internally. What kind of Ladybug was she? Destroying his blissful ignorance, instead of creating happiness for him. Mayb _e she_ should’ve been Chat Noir. Maybe _she_ should’ve had Plagg, instead of Tikki.

Never mind that it was in an alternate timeline. She should've known that no matter the circumstance, he would find a way to blame himself for it.

Marinette squeezed her eyes shut, frustrated with her blatant disregard for his feelings. Her venting was no more important than his emotions.

"I'm sorry," she said at last, breaking the suffocating silence. Her eyes cracked open, and she stared at the floor pensively. "I shouldn't have dropped that on you like that."

He sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "I failed you. I failed Ladybug. I failed Paris. Honestly, I'm just glad I know now," he said, resigned. "I can't do anything to change the future. I guess this is my fate."

She darted a sideways look at him, and was stunned at the sheer hopelessness on his face. Marinette moved to face him, a need to erase that pitiful expression from his face overruling her slight awkwardness. "Don't say that, Chat Noir. _You_ shape the future. Don't let the future shape you," she said, locking eyes with him as she passionately defended him, her voice increasing with volume as she continued. "And anyways, it wasn't your fault! It was Hawkmoth's. I will _not_ let you blame yourself on my watch!"

His mouth dropped open, shocked at the fire in her eyes. She was a sight to behold, all riled up and ready to defend him all the way. Nevertheless, he continued to object. "It's still my fault, princess! It would be my hands that destroyed future you, future Ladybug, _future everyone!”_ he shouted, pained, clenching his (thankfully) black-leathered fists. “Because that’s what I do! I destroy, and somehow, someway, I _always_ end up alone!“

The pain, the loneliness, the heartbreak in his words; all of it hit her head-on, and she choked a little, feeling her throat tighten up for him. Silence chased his angry rebuttal as Marinette opened her mouth, and found nothing to say. _It’s not your fault,_ she wanted to say. Wanted to scream. But it wasn’t anything he hadn’t heard yet, and she could sense it wouldn’t be the proper response to his outburst.

So she hugged him violently instead, clutching onto him like he was the last thing keeping her tethered to this mortal coil. She had nothing to say, but she could embrace him instead, and offer him wordless comfort.

Marinette felt tears drip down her cheek, splashing onto his shoulder as he returned her embrace, his claws digging none too painfully into her back as he buried his face in her neck, softly whimpering.

“Why does _everyone_ leave? Everyone always leaves, and I’m _always_ alone,“ he whimpered.

_Alone._

Her heart cracked. Who had done this to her kitty? How did he become so scared of being lonely?

She tightened her grip on him. “What are you talking about, kitty? Have you forgotten me? I’m still here,“ she said through falling tears, trying to sound lighthearted for his sake.

She could feel him sniffle, angle his head to peek up at her. Could feel those vulnerable, hurt eyes tentatively flicker towards her, the tears puddling in them asking a silent question.

_Really?_

“I’m still here,“ she said, meaning every single word. She smiled a watery smile. “I’ll always be here, _chaton._ “

He cried his heart out that night, in Marinette’s arms. He cried, letting out everything. Watching his mother slowly grow ever frailer, until one day she disappeared. Watching as his father steadily retreated into his atelier, the mansion falling straight into cold, cold loneliness. Watching his days meld into each other, meshing into day to night to morning to evening to _nothing_.

It was cathartic, in a way he had never known it could be, since Hawkmoth had started his emotional reign. Just... _feeling_. He was safe in his princess’s embrace, and the villain couldn’t get him now. No, he _refused_ to let himself be akumatized. He could never subject the world to that much destruction.

All too soon, she drew back, reaching for a tissue and offering it wordlessly.

“Thanks, princess. I needed that.“

She cracked a smile. “The tissue, or the hug?“

For the first time since she had first mentioned Chat Blanc, he smiled back shakily, wiping away his tears. “Both.“

They laughed softly, weakly. Then Marinette dropped her head on his shoulder, and Chat instinctively leaned into her touch, exhaling as he did.

Marinette blotted the tears on her cheeks—her tears a drop in the bucket compared to Chat’s—and sighed. “You know it isn’t your fault, right?“

She heard him huff as he brushed away tears of his own.

“It isn’t, Chat,” she insisted. “Accept it, or no more pastries for you.”

He let out a breathy laugh. “Leave it to you to know how to best manipulate me,” he said.

She chuckled. “Food is universal.“

He snickered in reply. “Fine.“

Silence, again. But a comfortable one this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i mentioned her thinking about swapping that cOUNTS-


	13. flower crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mari makes sure that her kitty leaves with a little souvenir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brought to you once more by 12AM sleep deprivation

The moon shone brightly through the skylight, the lone window by the lounge assisting the quest for illumination. Chat sat next to her, leaning on her, and her on him, the two at peace, wrapped in comforting silence.

It felt good; just the two of them, isolated from the world. Isolated from their individual troubles. But she knew, from the moonbeams that snuck through the skylight, lending a soft glow to her dimly lit room, that he would have to leave soon.

“It’s getting late,“ she finally said, reluctance in her tone.

“I know.“ It came out sadly, resignedly, but neither he nor Marinette made a single move.

After a second of stubborn stillness, she sighed, forcing out the words once more.

“it’s late, Chat,“ she repeated weakly, fighting against the instinct to just _shut up_ and lean in closer.

He sighed, gripping the couch as if he was going to stand up. “Can’t I stay?“ he asked, even though she knew he already knew the answer.

“As much as I’d like that, you _know_ you can’t, _chaton_ ,“ Marinette said regretfully.

Chat finally stood up, then turned around to face her, darkness and ethereal light warring on his face. For a moment, the shadows drew back, making his skin and mask glisten in the moonlight, and she almost gasped with how similar it made him look to Chat Blanc. No. No, she wouldn’t think of that. She didn’t want to remind him of what he called his failure. Right now, what mattered was making sure he left in good spirits, so that it would hopefully cushion the blow that had been the revelation of his future akumatization.

He spoke, capturing her wandering attention. “You’ll see me off?“

The childish hopefulness in his voice called to her, pulling her to her feet as she walked over to him. “Of course,“ she said, smiling up at him. “What kind of host would I be if I didn’t?“

Chat’s lips split into a grin. “A bad one. But your pastries certainly make up for it, anyways,“ he quipped. 

She laughed, following him as he nimbly scaled the loft ladder. “Silly kitty. I bet you visit me just for the food!“

By then, he had already reached up and propped the trapdoor open, scrambling out of her room onto her balcony. He turned around and knelt, offering a hand with a small, sincere smile. “For the record, I don’t just visit you for food. I visit because you’re a good friend, and because I care about you,“ he said, honesty shining in his emerald eyes. “You’re one of my best friends, Marinette.”

Her mouth fell open, forming a little “o” as her hand froze in the air, on its way to clasping his. Well. She hadn’t expected that. The sincerity in his words zinged through her, and she felt her body tingling. _He cares about me. He says I’m one of his best friends._

“ _..._ I can’t deny that the awesome pastries are a plus, though,“ he mumbled, and she blinked, the feelings rushing through her at his confession dissipating as her body recognized the familiar teasing tone and reacted almost instinctively.

She grasped his hand, a smile quirking her lips as he pulled her up. As she dusted herself off, she said, “Well. At least you’re honest,“ she said, nudging him with an easy smile.

“Shouldn’t I get a souvenir before I leave, since you’re such a good hostess?“ he said, leaning in, the mischievous sparkle that she _so_ missed from earlier returning to his eyes.

She playfully slapped his shoulder. “I don’t think hostesses give out souvenirs, kitty. And anyways, they certainly wouldn’t give one to a stray kitten like you.“

“Aw, c’mon, princess. _Paw_ -lease?“ he said, batting his eyelashes as he gave her his best puppy-eyed look. Kitty-eyed? Whatever.

Marinette laughed. Unforgetting of her mission to make sure he left happy, she turned to pick a few blooms from her little garden. _I’m sure Tikki won’t miss a few blooms,_ she reasoned. Taking the stems, she deftly weaved the small daisies into a flower crown.

She frowned. It was _way_ too small to fit around his head.

All the while, Chat had been watching her curiously, entranced by her nimble movements. “What’s that?“

Her head snapped to face him, shocked. “Don’t you know what a flower crown is?“

He blinked. “A... flower crown? People make those? I thought those were only in ani— cartoons.“

She cocked her head, taking him in. Just how sheltered was his childhood? She hadn’t thought it had been _this_ bad, that he had never seen a flower crown up close. “Yes, _chaton_ , it’s a flower crown. Or, well, a tiny version. I was trying to use as little as possible so as not to leave my garden barren, but I really underestimated the amount of flowers I needed,“ she said sheepishly. “I’m out of practice.“

She plopped the undersized thing on his head, anyways. “There. Now I’m not the only royalty here,” she giggled.

The blooms lay cushioned on his messy golden hair, placed in between his two faux cat ears. Trying to glance up, he touched the dainty crown. He looked so innocent, standing like that with an expression of pure, childlike wonder on his face. “It’s beautiful, princess,“ he breathed out, awestruck by such a simple thing. “Thank you.“

Marinette hid a small giggle behind her hand, heart warming at how adorable he was. “My pleasure, my prince. Now, I assume you’ve got somewhere else to be? Your palace?“

He deflated a little, seemingly reluctant to go home. “Can’t I stay in _your_ palace, princess?“ he asked, tearing his gaze away from the little crown.

“Chat, you _know_ you have to go home, sooner or later—“ she started.

He sighed, cutting her off. “I know.“

“I didn’t finish.“ She advanced, placing her hands on his shoulders to pin him into place with a serious gaze. “You have to go home, sooner or later. But you’re _always_ welcome to come back here. From what I’ve gathered, your home life isn’t that great. So, this is an invitation. One that doesn’t expire. You can come here anytime, anytime you need to.“

His mouth dropped open a little, astonished. “Well, uh, thanks, princess,“ he said, fumbling for a reply. “I’ve— no one’s ever done something like that for me. Thank you.“

Her heart tugged again. No one had ever done something like that for him? It seemed impossible, but...

Marinette remembered his cries of loneliness. His confusion seeing an actual flower crown. The countless hints of neglect during his most recent visits. And the food deprivation.

Her gut twisted. What kind of _monster_ did that? She swore that one day she’d have _words_ with his parents.

She took a deep breath. She had already made him sad earlier. Now was not the time to rant about the unfairness of his situation.

“You’re always welcome, _chaton,_ “ she said, trying to mask her simmering anger with a smile. “Always.“

He suddenly darted in for a quick hug, squeezing her against him for a second. Then he let go, a warmth glowing in his luminescent eyes. “Thank you so much, princess. Thank you.“

She smiled truly, then, her breath catching at the amount of sincerity and gratitude in his tone. “Well, don’t you have somewhere to be, _mon chevalier?_ “

He laughed. “I’m a prince now, remember?“ He gestured at the tiny crown on his head. “Not a knight. You said so yourself, princess“

She snorted, making a shooing motion. “Just go, Chat Noir,“ she drawled out.

He winked, reaching behind him for his baton. “Your wish is my command.“

And with that, he leapt out onto the rooftops, sprinting back to heaven knows where.

Marinette tried to track his swiftly fleeting figure in the distance, and all the while swore she would teach him how to make flower crowns when she next could.

The boy hadn’t had a proper childhood, and she sure as hell would try her best to remedy that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyy "one of your best friends" sure chat sure


	14. chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hot chocolate and a scarf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *laughs in "i'm twelve hours late please don't kill me"*

Marinette sipped a mug of hot chocolate as she gazed into the distance, finding herself admiring Paris for the umpteenth time instead of sketching out more designs like she had meant to.

A small night breeze whispered as it puffed her bangs sideways, the sound of it weakly ruffling the pages of her sketchbook relaxing background noise. The slight wind felt refreshing, and she longed for autumn, all of a sudden.

She took another sip of her too-hot-for-spring chocolate, the warm, rich liquid lighting up her tastebuds with the sweet, luxurious taste of cocoa. Marinette sighed in pleasure, swallowing the delicious, delicious chocolatey elixir.

Her maman’s hot chocolate was _legendary_ , and she could only thank the heavens that she had easy access to it. She smiled contentedly and admired the sunset, red and violet and pink all blending together, casting a warm hue over Paris. Little swirls of steam periodically rose from the mug she clasped with both hands, glowing where it touched the fading, reddening sunlight.

She wasn’t sure how long she stood there, sipping her cocoa, doing nothing as she watched the day slowly turn into night, plunging the city into a darkness that was broken by the million glittering lights that gave the city one of its nicknames. But the next thing she knew, she had downed the last of her drink, a longing for more chasing the last drops of heavenly liquid that slid down her throat. She turned around, ready to go back inside and _maybe_ get some more of the heavenly liquid, when a familiar silhouette made itself known by way of jumping onto the balcony.

Chat Noir grinned, leaning on his baton as he raked a hand through his already unkempt hair. “Hey, princess.“

Marinette felt an uncontrollable smile stretch across her face at his appearance, and stepped closer to flick his bell playfully. “Hey, kitty,” she giggled, reaching behind her to put her mug down.

“So, how are we doing today?“

“You tell me,“ she said, warmth in every syllable. “Why’d you come today? Anything special?“

“Well, there’s you, for one,“ he quipped, shooting her a cheeky wink. “But of course, we can’t forget the food. They’re just as special, if not more!“

“Maybe I shouldn’t keep feeding you,“ she said, even as she turned to gather up her mug, sketchbook, and pencil. ”After all, you _are_ a stray. And who knows, if I keep giving you food, you might just eat me out of house and home!“

“Nah, I wouldn’t do that, princess,“ he said, following her as she toed open the trapdoor. “If I did, then what kind of a knight—or, if I recall correctly, prince—would that make me?“

“A bad one,“ she said as she dropped down onto her bed, clutching her stuff to her chest as she one-handedly descended the ladder, her other hand wrapped around the handle of her now-empty mug. “But you already are, so...”

“ _Meow_ -ch! How you wound me, princess!“

She snickered as she landed on the floor, moving to place her mug on the desk, so it’d be safe. She plopped her sketchbook and materials there, too, making even more of a mess of the already cluttered tabletop. “Yeah, yeah. Want some hot chocolate?“

He blinked as he stepped down from the loft onto the ground.“Hot chocolate? In the spring?“

She rolled her eyes, already moving towards the door. “Do you want some or not? Because I’m totally fine with sipping some by myself, while I watch you gaze longingly at my mug,“ she teased.

Chat laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. “Haha, did I say anything? Of course I want some!“

“Wait here, and _don’t touch anything_ ,“ she warned, ducking down to fetch some more of the delicious drink, leaving him alone in her room.

* * *

_“Wait here, and_ ** _don’t touch anything_** _,“_ she had said.

So of course, the moment her back was turned, Chat Noir found himself riffling through the pages of her sketchbook. Curiosity killed the cat, it was often said. And it was nowhere truer than in this case.

He glanced through her sketches, each one made with love and care. A few small brown splotches stained the paper, but none big enough to actually ruin her creations. Graphite strokes pictured outfits from casual to formal, each one accompanies with little hand-written notes in the margins, denoting cloth materials and miscellaneous information.

He flipped through the pages with no direction in mind whatsoever, then halted, flipping back to something that stood out.

It was nothing more than a design for a strangely simple sky blue scarf. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered why Marinette had even taken the effort to sketch it out, seeing as it was just a scarf. And then he froze, realizing why the smidge of blue had seemed so familiar to him.

It was the exact replica of the scarf his father had given him.

He looked closer, still jarred by his discovery, and his eyes grew even wider, astonished at what he saw.

Written in a familiar, loopy cursive were the words _“For Adrien’s birthday“_.

Marinette had been the one to give him that scarf? Not his father?

He heard a _thud_. The sketchbook had fallen from his now motionless hands as he stared ahead, rooted in place as his world turned upside down with the newfound information.

A billion questions fought for dominance, screaming to be answered.

_If Father wasn’t the one who gave me this, then does that mean he stole it from Marinette?_

_Does Father not love me enough to give me a gift of his own?_

_Why didn’t Marinette tell me?_

_Why didn’t_ **_anyone_ ** _tell me?_

He pounded his fists on the desk, and suddenly felt a drop of water splatter onto his clenched hands.

Great. Now he was tearing up in his classmate’s home. Nice going, Agreste.

His hand still clenched, he knuckled his eyes, stubbornly refusing to let himself cry. She’d already seen him weak so many times. It’d be embarrassing to have her be forced to comfort him again. He bit his lip, fighting back the overwhelming urge to sob.

He should be happy, he decided. After all, why had he even expected that his Father would do something like that for him? Better to know it had actually been Marinette, their everyday Ladybug, who had given him that gift. At least he knew _she_ cared for him.

Chat found his lips curling into a small smile, even as he reached for some tissue to dab away his tears. At least he knew he could depend on Marinette to be kind to him, in and out of costume.

* * *

“Aaaand I’m back, with the famed Dupain-Cheng hot chocolate!“ Marinette singsonged as she clambered into the room, a thermos and mug in hand.

As she turned to look at him, she noticed what she thought was a reddish glint in his eyes. Or maybe it was a trick of the light, because when he blinked, it disappeared.

"It looks delicious, princess," he said, eyes tracking the thermos hungrily. "I can't wait to try it!"

She laughed, expertly pouring out the drink. "Were you a good kitty while I was gone? You didn't touch anything, right?"

He locked eyes with her as she set down the thermos, and said innocently, "Of course, princess!"

And if his voice wobbled a little, if his smile was a little too wide, if his eyes looked too puffy, well. Who was she to judge?

She handed him a mug, and the two relished the warm, soothing chocolate.


	15. friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what starts out as an innocent question devolves into embarrassing shenanigans for both the teenagers and moi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so scared for day 21 because on that day i have to take an AP exam at FOUR AM *facepalm*
> 
> anyways enjoy ~~almost forgot to add the customary "or not"~~ :))

“We’re friends, right?“

The question popped out suddenly, lingering in the suddenly charged air. Marinette turned to the source of the voice, confusion overtaking her face as she took in the sight of a _shy_ Chat Noir.

Well, those were definitely two words she had thought she’d never see in the same sentence.

“What do you mean, _chaton_? Of course we’re friends!“ she said, looking incredulous as she cocked an eyebrow.

“No, I just—“ He dragged a hand over his face, flopping back onto the couch. “Ignore me,“ he finally mumbled, his embarrassment leaking into his skin, coloring his cheeks pink.

Her heart warmed. Sometimes she forgot just how adorably innocent Chat actually was, underneath his flirty exterior. “You’re adorable,” she blurted out, going aghast as she registered what her traitor mouth had confessed. “Uh— I meant—“

Her panicked gesturing slowly ceased as the sounds of quiet laughter filtered through her jumbled words.

“Stop laughing!“ she said, crossing her slender arms petulantly.

His muffled laughter grew even louder. Slowly, he sat up, struggling to hold in his chuckles with puffed cheeks. Letting out a stray snicker, he tried to compose himself, a wide grin stretching across his face. “I knew you’d admit that I’m adorable one day!“

“Shut up,“ she grumbled, burning holes into the floor with her eyes. “If you get to be dorky about friendship then I get a free pass for accidental blurting.“

A beat of silence passed, and she looked up curiously, only to be met with an affectionate smile crinkling his green, green eyes.

“Chat?“

He ignored her and kept on smiling, his warm gaze making her heart leap. “You’re adorable too, y’know,“ he finally said, and she couldn’t tell if he was really flirting with her or not, thanks to the sheer amount of sincerity and—was that _affection_?—infused in his words.

Her heartbeat stuttered, and she tried to keep the inevitable blush from flooding her cheeks, to no avail. “Ah— Um— Thank you?“ she stammered through pink cheeks, shell-shocked from the sudden compliment.

And the stupid cat had the _gall_ to stand up, take a bow, and wink at her as he straightened, in a suddenly attractive manner.

“My pleasure, princess,“ he said, lips curled in a devastating smirk.

She squeaked. “Ah— I—”

And then she proceeded to blank out for a second, her brain in sensory overload. Why was he so... so _hot_ , all of a sudden?

“—incess? Marinette? Are you okay?“

Her eyelashes fluttered rapidly as she came to, his worried voice ripping her away from her near-catatonic state.

_Huh. **Cat** -tatonic.  
_

She suddenly giggled, concerning the already worried Chat Noir even more.

“Uh... are you okay, princess?“ he said, hesitantly walking closer.

“I’m fine. _Purr-_ fectly fine, as you like to put it!“ She laughed brightly... _too_ brightly, if you asked Chat Noir.

He laughed nervously. “As much as I like to hear you pun, this is getting a _little_ concerning, princess.“

He was answered with a blinding grin.

Chat snapped his fingers in front of her face and saw her facial features twitch. “Princess, _snap_ out of it already.“ He managed a small smirk at his little pun.

That seemed to do the trick. She scowled as she returned to her senses, the beaming smile dissolving into a frown. “Haha. Funny.“

He heaved a sigh of relief. “Finally, you’re back to normal. You scared me for a while there, princess,“ he said, a touch of worry in his tone. “What happened?“

She flushed again, feeling her cheeks heat up once more. “It’s nothing to worry about, _chaton,_ “ she mumbled. “Ignore me.“

He smiled. “Well, now you sound like me, princess,“ he said, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

She let loose a soft snicker. “Ha, nah. Your question was _way_ dorkier than what happened to me.“

“You literally laughed like a maniac after freezing in place for maybe two seconds, princess,“ he said, laughter in his voice. “I don’t think I can ever beat that.“

She narrowed her eyes, sensing a challenge. “Oh yeah? Watch this,“ she said, then proceeded to smack him on the head.

“Owww!!“ He clutched his head tearfully, looking up at her with a wounded expression. “What was that for, princess?“

She glared daggers at him, ignoring his mournful cry, and he knew in that moment that if she would ever be akumatized, he’d _definitely_ lose.

“We will never speak of that again, _chaton_ ,“ she announced, then paused, an evil glint sparkling in her eyes as she was hit with an idea. “And if you say even so much as one word, I’ll strip you of your pastry rights.“

His hands went to clutch his heart as his face rapidly morphed into an expression of abject horror. “You _wouldn’t._ “

“I _would._ “ She smirked, knowing she had the upper hand. “So you better be a good kitty and not mention a _single_ word to anyone.”

He swallowed, sincerely frightened for the sake of his stomach. “Yes, princess.“


	16. do not disturb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a blushy!chat continuation of yesterday's ficlet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE'RE HALFWAY THROUGH THIS YAYYYY ENJOY GUYS! ~~or not!!!! i dont care~ kidding kidding if you dont enjoy it feel free to leave constructive criticism!!!~~

Marinette’s smirk softened at his terrified expression. “Oh, relax, kitty,” she said, laughing. “It’s not that hard to keep your mouth shut, anyways. Right?”

Those sentences came out in a deceptively soft murmur, but he could tell from the freezing blue in her eyes that her sweet words hid a silent threat.

He swallowed, caught in her part-sweet, part-I’m-going-to-skin-you-alive-if you-mention-it-again gaze. 

“Y— yep,” he managed to say, breath hitching when she leaned in, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Yeah, I can do that— _ah!_ “

She giggled, drawing back as he instinctively swatted at the finger that had booped him on the nose.

“What was that for?“ he complained, his momentary fear disappearing in the wake of the little annoyance. “You’re such a meanie, princess.“

“But I’m _your_ meanie~“ she singsonged, flopping backward into her chair and casually putting her hands behind her head. “Now, don’t you have somewhere to be? A home, _purr-_ haps?“

She could practically see his brain’s cogs whirling, twisting, then jamming, stuck somewhere between her coquettish overture and the little pun. His mouth opened and closed silently as he struggled to understand how she had gone from threatening to flirtatious in the span of sixty seconds.

“Well?”

He made no reply, still dazed from the sudden mood swing.

“Chat Noir, princesses need their beauty sleep too, you know, and that means you should leave. Can’t have someone disturbing me at night,“ she said teasingly, Ladybug-like confidence pulling more words out of her mouth. “You’ll need it too, to keep up _your_ beauty.“

The dam broke, and his cheeks were suddenly flooded with heat, red glowing brightly in the lamp-lit room. “My b— beauty?“ he squawked, frozen in place.

One look at his flushed face was all it took for her to dissolve into giggles, pointing a trembling finger at his scarlet face.

“You look like a _tomato_ ,“ she wheezed out in between laughter, crinkled eyes catching glimpses of a scowl overtaking his features.

He tried to stem the blooming blush, but it was no use. “It’s not funny!”

She cackled even louder. “Chat Noir! I thought you were a black cat! Guess your true calling was to be a tomato!“ she managed to squeeze out, breathless with laughter.

He buried his head in his hands, embarrassment buzzing in his mind. “Shut up,“ came the mortified boy’s weak, pitiful plea.

Marinette ignored him. She was having the time of her life.

“Poor _chaton_ ,“ she choked out in between laughter. “I was right, there _was_ something more humiliating than what I did. You somehow managed to top me having some sort of manic episode!“

He promptly walked over to the couch and flopped down face-first, hoping that he would wake up realizing it was all a dream.

Marinette immediately jumped out of her seat, shrieking, “You can’t sleep here! Go back to your own home, _chaton!_ “, and that particular hope was quickly shot down.

* * *

Chat Noir went home that night with cheeks redder than Ladybug’s suit, while trying to purge the recollection of his extremely mortifying reactions from his memory.

Needless to say, it didn’t work. Because when Adrien slid into his seat the next day, he felt a blush creep up the back of his neck the moment he sensed the presence of one Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yeah! i keep forgetting to reply to the comments *facepalm*. that doesn't mean i'm ignoring you guys tho, don't worry i'll try to catch up with them comments soon! (blame ac pocket camp for the bad replying schedule XD.) i really appreciate yall's comments. really! sending you guys some love~


	17. balcony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ice cream cones and memories, starring the recollection of glaciator. oh, can't forget the balcony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, who has been writing half balcony half room scenes for the last few days: ha, easy!
> 
> also me: *watches maid-sama and ends up having to rush to finish in time*
> 
> *smiles sheepishly* enjoy?

She had been admiring Paris again when Chat next visited, a wistful look on her face as she gazed off into the distance.

“Hey,“ he said, stepping forward to stand next to her, leaning forward on the balcony like she was.

“Hey, _chaton_ ,“ she replied without looking at him, unruffled by his sudden appearance.

“Here.“ He passed her an ice cream cone, and as she turned to him to accept it she noticed a previously unseen, untouched ice cream cone in his other claw. 

She smiled, taking a small bite from the ice cream. _Mmm. Strawberry. Pink like my jeans,_ she thought, swallowing a grin along with the ice cream. “Thanks,“ she said, munching gratefully. “Any special occasion today?“

He, too, started nibbling on his cone, savoring the delicious taste of mint chocolate chip. “Nothing much, just...“

He went quiet for a moment. Marinette tilted her head towards him, silently urging him to continue.

“Reminiscing,“ he finished, a bittersweetness she couldn’t place leaking through his voice.

She tried to remember what sort of important event could have involved ice cream in some way. _Hmm... ice cream... André certainly makes the best, I still feel bad for when he got akumatized th— oh._ **_Oh._**

“I think I know what you’re talking about,“ she said softly, guiltily. “I’m sorry, _chaton_.“

“Don’t be, princess. It’s not your fault.“ He smiled sadly, a soft expression flitting across his face. “Just enjoy the ice cream, or it’ll melt before you even finish. And I didn’t buy it for you just to have you waste it!“

She laughed, the guilt in her momentarily retreating to whatever dark, monstrous place it hid in. “I promise I won’t waste it, Chat. No worries in that area,“ she said playfully. 

“Good.” His smile widened a little more as he took another lick of ice cream, and Marinette counted it as a win.

Wincing, she braced herself to address the elephant in the room. “But... I still feel bad about... you know.“ There was no small amount of shame in her words, but thankfully, Chat didn’t question it. 

Instead, he sighed, pausing his consumption of the dessert. “Can we not talk about it? I’d rather eat my ice cream with you. Here. I don’t want to relive that right now.“

“Okay then,” she said, filled with a certain sorrow with the knowledge that it had been her fault he was sad. She held back a sigh, instead choosing to focus on her strawberry treat. It seemed she had a talent for making him sad, in and out of the costume.

They ate the rest of their ice cream without a single mention of that incident, chatting and laughing, and all the while Marinette’s mask of happiness never dropped from her face.

She had already made him sad too many times. What small labor was a fake expression, when the fruit was his well-deserved happiness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda short compared to the others but i felt like if i prolonged it it would've been so, so boring. yeah, so that's why. and i swear i never intend for them to be angsty in the least but then i sit down and start writing and it just... uh... *gestures upwards* that happens. i'm gonna try harder to get it back on the fluff track next few chapters >.<
> 
> also help im getting sucked into maid sama someone rescue me from this rabbit hole


	18. banana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> punning can be a pain in the butt, and no one knows that better than a certain marinette dupain-cheng.
> 
> haha see what i did there :3
> 
> okay real summary chat starts off with puns and ends up with something far better than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to aux0rz for inspiring me to write a pun-filled ficlet for today. thank you so much <3
> 
> also for the sake of my sanity all puns are in english i do not know french neither do i know the puns’ french equivalent so yeah

Chat Noir was sprawled across Marinette’s couch, arms dangling lazily at his side, his knuckles brushing the wooden floor. He started counting the tiny cracks in the ceiling with the help of his sharpened eyesight, and tried to stave off his boredom whilst Marinette toiled by her desk, making what was certainly another fashionable design.

He lost count, and gave up. It was pointless.

Sighing, his gaze drifted aimlessly, trying to find some sort of entertainment in the bright pink room. 

Ugh. Nothing he hadn’t done before. He was about to sigh, again, when it hit him.

 _Puns_. 

A classic Chat Noir move, if he did say so himself. Plus, it always worked! No one could resist reacting to puns.

A sudden image of Banana Noir popped up in his mind’s eye, and he stifled a laugh. Seeing himself on the Ladyblog like that had certainly made his sides _split_ with laughter. He smirked inwardly at his little pun. 

“Hey, princess.“ He heard the hum of the sewing machine stop, and took it as a cue to continue. “Why are you working so hard to make new clothes? Aren’t you already a-peel-ing as you are?“

He could almost imagine the sour look on her face. Much to his disappointment, however, she barely acknowledged him with a grunt.

Oh, so they were doing it like this then. _Game on, Marinette,_ he thought, his eyes narrowing in challenge.

“Cat got your tongue, princess?“

This time, he didn’t even get a reply, and the humming of the sewing machine started up again, forcing him to speak a little louder to make himself heard. He sat up, fully intent on distracting her now. 

“I know you have the _ripe_ to remain silent, princess, but this is killing me!“

He squinted. Did she just roll her eyes, or was it merely a trick of the light? Meh. He’d count it.

He surged on, feeling more confident. “Your sewing machine is the opposite, though. I might have to _yellow_ ver it if it gets louder!“ he quipped, a smirk emerging once he saw her fingers tighten on the fabric. It was working.

He stood up, placing his hands on her shoulders as he leaned forward to whisper in her ear. “You can ignore me all day, princess, but I’d still be _bananas_ for you.“ He felt a tremor pass through her when he breathed out the words, and her shaking hands tried their best to re-enact her previous motions unsuccessfully. She squeaked, watching helplessly as her stitches went astray, unguided by her callused palms.

“Well, princess?“ His breath ghosted along the right side of her face, and a shiver unrelated to the slowly cooling temperature ran down her spine. Yet she refused to say a word, and give in to the sly cat’s wiles.

“I can stand here _fur-_ ever, if I had to. Just say a word, and I’ll go back to the couch like the good kitty I could be.“ A devious smirk crossed his face, fang-like teeth showing in the space between his lips.

Her breathing quickened when she caught a glimpse of his... well, _hot_ smirk, out of the corner of her eye. As her heart pounded, she finally accepted that there was no denying it now. In the fading sunlight, haloed in golden hair with his lips curved slyly, he looked attractive. _More than attractive_ , her consciousness whispered coyly. _Way more than just that._

“Princess?” he asked, and she was suddenly facing him as he expertly twirled her chair around, her hands dropping limply into her lap with the motion. His face was drawn in a mask of concern, so dissimilar to the prior roguish smolder, and she let out a squeak in surprise as she was abruptly dragged out of her hazy thoughts. 

“Wha— Ah— Yes, that’s me,“ she said, dazed still from the tempest of feelings his teasing— _teasing! That was all he was doing here!_ —that refused to halt in wreaking havoc on her emotions. “You were saying?“

He laughed softly, the worry in his eyes fading in the fond twinkle that practically _shone_ through his emerald green eyes. “You’re precious, Marinette.“

Her cheeks flushed Ladybug red. 

* * *

She didn’t sleep well that night. And it was all thanks to a stupid ( _stupidly hot,_ her brain reminded her) kitty that now lived in her head rent free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _also i can't get over adrien dabbing in the virus vid-_
> 
> edit: hi, soooo idk if you guys know, but the AP tests are coming up soon, and i'll have to study for them. don't be surprised if i end up updating late. sorry for the future inconvenience and thanks to all of you for sticking around and reading! >v< (also, i have not finished replying to comments yet but i'll try to get to them soon~)


	19. tuxedo chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who knew straightening a tie could lead to spellbound trances?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally blame tumblr for the lateness i finished this a day ago but then it decided to delete half of it so uh yeah screw tumblr docs is where it's at 
> 
> for the sake of my sanity a tuxedo is now equivalent to your normal suit and tie get up

_Wham!_

A crash resounded from far off, tremors shooting through the ground from its source. All over the city, civilians scattered, running, hiding, desperate to put distance between them and what was certainly Hawkmoth’s latest akuma.

And yet, a certain pig-tailed Parisian paid no heed from where she sat reviewing for an exam, a specially crafted study playlist—courtesy of Nino—drowning out the noise from the outside.

Marinette yawned. “Tikki, what time is it?“ She laid her pencil down sluggishly, feeling the effects of late-night studying bogging her down.

The scarlet kwami perked up from where she had laid resting. “About... a quarter before eleven,“ Tikki chirped ever so helpfully. “You should rest, Marinette. What use is reviewing if you fall asleep during the exam?”

“And what use is being rested if I end up failing the exam?“ She shot Tikki a small, tired smile. “I think I’ll place my bets on studying, thank you very much. Sleep is for the weak!“

Tikki giggled, tilting her head up at Marinette. “Sleep is for the weak? We’ll see who’s laughing when you end up falling asleep in class!“

Marinette opened her mouth to shoot back a sassy retort, but then Tikki suddenly, panickedly, dove behind her computer. She whirled around, her eyes darting around the room to find what had caused her kwami’s abrupt flight.

Carefully, she reached to turn off the music that had been reverberating through the room. Wrapped in the sudden, chilling silence, she crept towards her bed, following a suspicious sound that had earlier gone unnoticed. _It’s probably just a pot falling over,_ she reasoned with herself, trying to calm her speeding heart. _It’s nothing._

Nonetheless, she made sure to grab the seldom used pepper spray her papa, overprotective as he was sometimes, had gifted her after the events of Weredad.

Just as she was about to reach up and open the skylight, however, a hand smacked the glass down, and she recoiled in stunned shock.

“Don’t come up!“ The unmistakable voice of Chat Noir, muffled as it was, pulled her from her state of fright, convincing the hand that held the pepper spray to lower itself. 

“Chat Noir?” she asked weakly, the _thud-thud-thud_ of her heart slowly calming down. “You scared me.“

She cast a furtive glance at the Miraculous Box that lay hidden under a loose floorboard. “I thought you were someone else...“

“Sorry, Mari,“ he said, abashed. “But— well, you can’t come up. I’m detransformed right now.“

She gasped, and had to resist the urge to look up. “Detransformed? Did you have to use your power? Oh no, don’t tell me there was an akuma!“

“There is, princess,“ he said grimly as she watched the shadow of his hand retreat from the skylight. “I haven’t seen milady yet, either. Long story short, I got trapped and I was forced to use my Cataclysm. And, well...“

She heard him chuckle sheepishly. “Your house was close. And it had a convenient balcony, _and_ you have cheese. Right?“

Rolling her eyes, she let out a small chuckle of her own. “Right. But I’m not leaving you up there,“ she said firmly. “Let me find you a disguise. I _think_ I have a Chat Noir mask somewhere here, from the time we made that music video for Clara.“

“Thanks,“ he said, all too grateful for the offer. “I’ll just— wait here, I guess?“

“Yep, stay there, _chaton_ ,” she called out, already scrambling down the ladder as she racked her head trying to recall where she had stashed the mask. “I’ll be right back.“

As she rooted in one of the various chests lying around the room, she heard a faint, sweet melody wafting down from above. _He’s humming that song again_ , she realized. _The one that goes “little kitty on a rooftop.”_

Her chest tightened. Whoever had done... _whatever_ it was that had made him so vulnerable like that had hell to pay. 

She bet it was his father. The very same father who had limited his diet for a _job_. He was a minor, for goodness’ sake. Why was he even working in the first place?

She pushed her vengeful thoughts away. Now was not the time to talk crap about his father. Now was the time to help Chat Noir, as both Marinette and Ladybug.

Spotting a swath of black leather, she reached out to grasp it, and was rewarded with a midnight mask, almost identical to the one Chat had lost when he had detransformed.

Satisfied, she scaled the ladder once more, and rapped on the skylight without looking up. “Chat? I left the mask on the bed. I’ll go get some cheese for your kwami while you come down.” She placed the item down on the covers, careful to position it where he wouldn’t accidentally step on it.

“Thank you again, Marinette. You’re a Ladybug in disguise!”

She froze, half-hunched over the trapdoor on the floor. _Ladybug... in disguise... Does he know? How did he know? Oh no, who else knows?  
_

She shook her head, trying to rid herself of her screaming thoughts. _He meant it as a compliment,_ her common sense whispered, trying to make itself heard in a cacophony of noise. _Like Adrien, who called you an everyday Ladybug._

_It’s nothing_ , _it’s nothing, it’s nothing_ , she chanted in her head. A click sounded from above, spurring her on. _Now go downstairs and get Chat some cheese, before you accidentally discover his identity._

Quickly, she ducked down, her fingertips skimming the smooth banister as she nimbly descended the steps, her feet knowing the way to the pantry by heart. She grabbed a rejected croissant on her way, her mind going to Chat’s limited diet once more. If he wasn’t being fed properly, she’d do it herself.

Popping another rejected pastry in her mouth, she hunted for the stinkiest, smelliest cheese they had, settling for some blue cheese that her papa only occasionally used in special recipes. Then she went back up, balancing the platter of cheese in one hand whilst swallowing the last crumbs of her pastry. 

_Delicious, as always,_ she thought, humming with satisfaction as she pushed open the trapdoor. Having calmed down, to some measure, she poked her head in, exhaling a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding in when she saw that Chat sat with a mask thankfully on.

But then her breath caught again, when she noticed the black suit that hugged his figure, accentuating the broad shoulders that had grown ever broader as the two of them has matured over the past two years. He turned to her, normal, human-looking, _beautiful_ eyes clashing with hers. 

She faltered, and desperately, uselessly, tried to pick her jaw up from the ground.

A cry of “You’re back!“ snapped her out of her haze, startling her to action. 

“Ow!” She reached down to rub a foot that had caught on the edge of the opening when she had shot out of the trapdoor. 

“Princess, are you okay?“ came the concerned voice of Chat Noir—a Chat Noir who was dressed to the nines, and looked hot, _thank you very much brain for reminding me_.

“I’m okay, won’t dorry! I mean, don’t worry,” she amended, straightening as she handed him the platter of cheese and watched his kwami zip out of the inside of his jacket and start feasting. She sighed. “Sorry.“

“There’s nothing to be sorry for,“ he said, and she watched his eyes light up with childish joy as she offered him the croissant she had brought up.

Her heart twinged at the pure, innocent hope in his tone. "Of course," she said, laughing when he snatched the pastry out of her hand and gobbled it up in mere seconds. "Whoa there, you starving or something?"

He chuckled, dusting off the remnants of the croissant from his hands. "I was at a formal dinner before the akuma struck, and the uptight, suffocating atmosphere killed my appetite. I should be used to it but… I'm not."

Her mouth dropped open in silent realization. Oh. So that was why he had been all dressed up. How had she, the fashion designer, not realized it sooner?

And… he said he should be used to it? Did that mean he was a regular attendee in those types of things? Was Chat Noir, the mangy alley cat, actually a rich, high class Parisian?

The slightly bewildered voice of the person in question filtered through her swirling thoughts, snapping her out of her little trance.

“Princess? What is it?”

“Oh, it’s nothing, really,” she said, blushing awkwardly. “I just… well, I would’ve never thought that you were actually a socialite behind the mask!”

His hand went to the back of his neck, something she had frequently seen him do when embarrassed or nervous. “Hahaha… I’m not really a socialite, _per se_ ,” he said, laughing weakly. “Actually, how about you forget I ever said anything? Milady would _kill_ me if she found out I exposed even a tiny clue about myself.”

Something between a laugh and a huff puffed out of her lips. _If only he knew who he was talking to right now._

“Okay then, _chaton_ ,” she said, smiling at the amount of sheer loyalty he held towards her—that was, the other her. “How about we change the topic? For example—” she squinted, suddenly noticing his tie was crooked “—that tie. It’s crookedness is practically _criminal_. How about I fix that for you?”

Without even letting him reply, she stepped forward, and hesitantly reached out towards him, only now realizing what fixing his tie required. 

It required leaning in closer, breathing in his oddly familiar scent. It required a hand skimming over his chest as she curled her fingers around his tie, the material soft and silky to the touch. It required keeping her breathing steady, her heart calm, even when it threatened to burst out of her chest.

Her lashes fluttered rapidly as she tried to set herself straight. _Focus, Marinette, it’s just a tie!_

Her fingers fumbled as she tried to strengthen her grip on the cloth, and actually _start_ straightening it.

Her breath caught as her head reflexively jerked up, sapphire eyes clashing with emeralds. 

It was indescribable, really, how vibrant and _beautiful_ those eyes were, in and out of costume. That neon green, shining with either playful affection, sincere caring, childish innocence, or occasionally, with unshed tears. 

Right now, though, the pools of green brimmed with something that she, with all her training as a Guardian decoding the secrets the Grimoire held, couldn’t _ever_ decipher. It was something caught between embarrassment, awkwardness, fondness, and… if she dare say so, desire.

She could hear the far-off sounds of the akuma, presumably wreaking havoc on Paris, but at that moment she couldn’t find it in herself to care. All that mattered, according to her speeding heart, was this, right here, right now.

In the end, it had been Plagg’s dry voice that had finally snapped them out of their spellbound trance, pulling them to flustered action.

“I think that tie’s been straightened enough, Pigtails.”

“Oh— oops! Sorry,” she said, flustered. Awkwardly moving away, she stared hard at the floor, trying, hoping, failing to wash away the remnants of the charged tension.

“It’s fine!” He blushed, equally as flustered. “It’s fine.”

“That akuma’s not going to defeat itself, kid,” Plagg drawled out.

He laughed sheepishly. “Plagg, claws out!”

She raised her arm instinctively as a flash of green seared her eyelids, and when she next looked, he was Chat Noir again. 

For a moment, she felt disappointed that his oh-so-well-made suit had melted away with the transformation. But then she noticed something different about his normal get-up, and burst out laughing, disappointment vanishing as quickly as steam on a mirror.

“You—” Marinette wheezed “—you have _a mask_ _on top of another mask_!”

She watched through laughing, scrunched-up eyes as he felt around on his face and groaned. “I forgot about that,” he muttered crossly. 

He sulkily pried off the disguise, tossing it on the desk, and scowling when another round of giggles fell from her lips. “It’s not funny,” he complained. 

“It is!” 

“Fine, then. I’m leaving!”

“Wait, no, I was just kidding!”

“Too late. Bye~”

And with that, he leapt up to her loft, and bounded out of her room, finally making his way to the akuma.

One last chuckle puffed from her lips. “Silly kitty.”

And then she called out to Tikki, saying, “Tikki, spots on!”

For once, going after her _chaton_ was all she wanted to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my sleep schedule is still recovering from that four am ap test but i'll try to continue daily updates (or more than daily because i need to catch up). to all the commenters and silent readers thank you so much for reading and i fi don't reply to your comment it's because i don't have time to haha but i love y'all anyways your comments are amazing


	20. cat got your tongue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Marinette?” he said softly, gently. 
> 
> If she noticed the sudden change in mood, she didn’t make any mention of it. “Yes?” she instead replied, cocking her head curiously, the sway of her midnight hair not doing anything at all to help his suddenly nervous condition.
> 
> “I— I really appreciate your friendship and company, princess,” he said, his speech faltering when he saw her eyes light up with such sheer happiness. “I... I guess all I wanted to say was… I value you so much, and I wanted to let you know that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe one day i'll finally finish answering yall's comments haha probably not amirite

It was meant to be an ordinary visit. 

Just an ordinary visit.

One that entailed chilling on the balcony, gorging themselves on delicious food and delicious company. Teasing each other with playful barbs, the setting sun painting the two of them golden. Lazing away the afternoon, basking in a comfortable, heartwarming friendship.

Marinette with her luscious, glossy hair down was not on the agenda.

“Cat got your tongue, Chat?” She cocked her head, smirking at her little pun. “You seem rather quiet today.”

He blinked rapidly, feeling his cheeks warm. “It’s nothing,” he muttered, trying to regain his composure. “Nothing.”

A raised eyebrow was her only response. “O… kay.” She turned around, black locks bouncing, presumably to get something, and he desperately fanned at his cheeks in an effort to cool them down while she wasn’t looking.

 _Get a hold of yourself, kid!_ scolded a voice that sounded oddly like Plagg. _It’s just hair._

Yeah. It was just hair. He could do this.

She turned around, a plate of madeleines in her hand as she smiled sweetly, unaware of the effect she had on him. “Madeleine?”

Nope, scratch that. He couldn’t do this.

“Yeahthat’dbegreatthanks,” was his rushed out reply as he snatched one of the little pastries and stuffed it into his mouth, trying to hide his embarrassment. He focused instead on the soft, buttery texture of the spongy treat, relishing each and every luscious bite with his body and soul. “Thish ish delicious, prinshesh!”

She brightened, her cheeks glowing. “Thanks, _chaton_. I made those especially for you,” she confessed, a tinge of shyness in her tone. “I’m glad you like it.”

“Was that even a question in the first place?” He scooped up another one of the little cakes, sighing in satisfaction when he bit into the crispy crust with a small crunch. “Ah, so _good_...”

Marinette giggled, hiding her mouth behind a small hand. “I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again. Chat Noir, one day you’ll certainly eat me out of house and home!”

He grinned unabashedly, even as he reached for yet another madeleine. “Sorry not sorry.”

She laughed, her bluebell eyes twinkling in the lazy afternoon light, and Chat’s pastry almost missed his mouth. 

“Silly kitty,” she said, mock-scolding, as he watched her hair bounce again, mesmerized by the way she casually tossed it over her shoulder. 

To be honest, he wasn’t sure why seeing her like that triggered such a response from him. He’d already seen her with her hair down before, when he as Adrien had escaped a formal event with her and Kagami, but it felt… different, somehow.

Maybe it was because this time, it was just the two of them, alone in her room. Maybe it was because right here, right now, she was radiant and carefree in her movements, in a way she never was around Adrien. Maybe it was because he now carried the knowledge of how her friendship felt like, how her loving care felt like, how her caring affection felt like, manifested in the countless pastries she saved just for him.

Dwelling on the last sentence—specifically, the last phrase—Chat suddenly realized why the madeleines had struck a familiar, yet foreign chord in him.

He knew for a fact that Marinette, for some reason, didn’t like madeleines all that much.

He also knew that he, on the other hand, adored madeleines, and had let it slip some two days ago. 

What did it mean?

It meant she had taken an _entire plate_ , just for him. It meant that she had cared enough to make sure and grab some food for him, just in case he came. 

And Adrien, who lived in a cold, empty mansion, who was woefully deprived of such affection, felt his heart warm, experiencing true affection at what felt like the first time in his entire life.

His lips crinkled up in a tender smile as he swallowed the last of the madeleine he had been eating, and he could feel himself choking up, tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. 

“Marinette?” he said softly, gently. 

If she had noticed the sudden change in mood, she didn’t make any mention of it. “Yes?” she instead replied, cocking her head curiously, the sway of her midnight hair not doing anything at all to help his suddenly nervous condition.

“I— I really appreciate your friendship and company, princess,” he said, his speech faltering when he saw her eyes light up with such sheer happiness. “I... I guess all I wanted to say was… I value you so much, and I wanted to let you know that?”

A flash of black hair was his only warning before a warm, petite body collided with his chest, a set of soft arms wrapping him in a sudden embrace. His breath hitched when her hair, oh-so-luxurious, danced across his face temptingly with the momentum from her sudden action, playful strands brushing against his sensitive skin, leaving behind what felt like trails of fire. 

It was her turn to stutter this time, and by the sound of it, he guessed she was moved. “Tha— thank you, Chat,” she murmured into his shoulder, her voice shooting tremors into his body. “I value you too, y’know.”

“I know,” he said, a loving smile on his lips as he tucked her head under her chin, and pulled her closer. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably my most favorite chapter so far


	21. fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the chapter in which the author has to up the rating to T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brought to you from my fifthhand phone. sorry for crappy formatting.
> 
> also i upped the rating to T because we're gonna have some ki**ing in this chapter. (no it's not killing ;)) 
> 
> huge s/o to LadyKae for giving me feedback and helping me out with the ki**ing scene because this was my first time trying to write one (and also because i have no ki**ing experience at all)
> 
> oh and uh this is NOT the same day as yesterday's ficlet just thought i should specify this is a completely different visit it's just that i like to only capture moments from the visits, not the whole thing bc it'd get boring for yall

"I like watching fireworks," Marinette said unexpectedly, breaking the all too comfortable silence. "They're loud. Noisy. Electric and colorful and vibrant."

She sighed wistfully, glancing out from the balcony into the clear, empty sky. "All the things I aim to be… but am too shy to. Right now, I'm just like this cloudless, dreary sky." Waving a hand towards it, she rolled her eyes self-deprecatingly. "Plain and boring."

Chat scrambled up from his seat to come to her side. "Plain? Boring? Nah. You're not my favorite civilian for nothing."

He watched her blush, and felt pleased that his compliment had done the trick. 

"Silly kitty," she scolded. But her tone was playful, and her eyes light-hearted, and so he knew he had succeeded in lifting her spirits. "You flatter me too much."

His lips curved into a smirk. "I wasn't even done yet, princess," he purred, flinging an arm around her dramatically. Pulling her in like he was telling her Hawkmoth's identity, he gestured to what she called a plain, boring sky. 

"You see that so-called plain sky? Well, Mlle. Marinette, it certainly does seem plain now, but watch out!" He cartoonishly pointed at the streaks of orange that had slowly gathered at the edges of the blue-grey sky. Marinette laughed at his exaggerated antics. 

"You see those, Mlle. Marinette?" He waited for an answer, his eyes sparkling with a childish joy. _Play along_ , they seemed to say. 

She giggled again. " _Oui_ , Chat Noir." 

He nodded his head sagely. "Well, do you know what the sky over Paris looks like when sunset comes?"

"Beautiful," she said simply. "There's not a better word for it." 

Chat smiled then at her answer, dropping his cartoonish facade. "See? You knew the answer all along, princess." His voice went softer, gentler, his closeness suddenly feeling more than just friendly. "Beautiful."

He brought a gloved hand to her cheek, brushing his thumb across her soft, pale skin.

"Just like you," he whispered, no trace of deceit in his tone. "Beautiful."

Maybe it was because of her proximity, intense and suffocating and tempting, all at once. Maybe it was because the slowly fading light brushed her with sunlight, making her glow alluringly. Maybe it was because deep down, he knew his heart had long been stolen from Ladybug, and was now in the care of one Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Either way, he couldn't care less at that moment. 

What he _did_ care to find out, though, was how her lips tasted like. And from the way she angled herself towards him, ever so slightly, from the way her eyes fluttered closed, he could tell she felt the same as he.

Chat Noir took a chance and captured her lips with his own.

His sense of smell was really strong as Chat, he found out, because the first thing he registered was sweet vanilla, wafting from her hair. 

The next was the gentle, addicting feeling of lips on lips, creating the most amazing sensations inside him.

Perhaps he was being too melodramatic, but it felt like fireworks. Just the way Marinette had described them. Vibrant, colorful, electric. All that and more.

Sighing with pleasure, he dared to deepen the kiss, and his teeth nicked hers awkwardly. 

He winced a little. He definitely needed practice. Maybe Marinette would let him practice on her. He smirked internally at the thought. 

That is, he tried to.

But then her lips, soft and pillowy and sweet like the cocoa she so loved to drink, slid over his once more, and all cognitive thought flew out the window. As he melted into her arms with a soft purr, he found himself trying to commit to memory the feel of her embrace. Trying to memorize each and every crevice of her lips. Trying to map out the graceful curve of her back. 

He moaned into her mouth when he felt her hands tug at his hair, relishing the pleasurable feeling.

They couldn't stay like this forever. But he'd be _damned_ if he didn't try.

Finally, the need for oxygen made itself known, and hesitantly, reluctantly, Chat broke away from her.

They stared at each other, both dazed by the latest development. Then his kiss-bruised lips abruptly split into a happy smile.

"Well, that was certainly something, princess," he breathed out, still grinning like a madman.

A small, disbelieving chuckle bubbled from her lips. "Silly kitty." She reached up and smoothed down his previously mussed hair, smiling. "By the way, if it wasn't obvious, I... like you, Chat Noir."

His grin widened, if that was even possible. "I like you too, princess," he said earnestly, as the setting sun painted the rooftop with an orange glow.

Then his tone turned playful, all of a sudden. "Now how about another kiss?"

He puckered up his lips dramatically as he closed his eyes. "What do you say, princess?"

Save for a muffled giggle, he couldn't hear any reply. 

"Prince— _mmf!"_

His eyes shot open, meeting devilish sapphires, inviting opposition. 

He offered none.

Instead, he sighed and closed his eyes, melting into another sweet, sweet kiss. 

A kiss that, without fail, sparked fireworks in him once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teehee


	22. kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chat eventually has to leave. ft. sleepy mari and a (cheek) kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again sorry for the late update but I'm p sure we've already established that I'm not finishing this in time anyways ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It was nighttime.

The city shimmered through the veil of darkness, living up to its name as the City of Lights. Stars glittered in the evening sky, the constellations hazy through the near invisible clouds. 

Paris was radiant, to say the least.

And yet, even as it preened in all its beautiful, enchanting glory, Chat Noir couldn't help but feel that the person who lay next to him was _far_ more stunning.

He found himself smiling dorkily, looking down on the almost angelic girl that he was lucky to now call his... girlfriend. 

Heat flooded his cheeks, and he was relieved to find Marinette's eyes still closed. 

For all his flirty bravado, he could be rather… innocent, in regards to love and the like. Having grown up sheltered, the majority of his knowledge came from observing people during the scarce time he was allowed out, or from watching animes and shows that airbrushed reality, making the world outside seem wonderful and appealing.

In short, he had been molded into a hopeless romantic by his childhood, head filled with cliché ideas of love at first sight and true love's kiss.

That was how it'd been with Ladybug. 

He'd felt as if he had finally found his soulmate, the way it was in the stories. Like he was Prince Charming finally finding Cinderella. 

But Marinette had crept up on him while he had been starstruck, slowly filling out the empty spot in his heart that he didn't even know had existed. Filling him with her care and affection and friendship, until it had overflowed and he had found himself filled with love for her.

He smiled up at the twinkling, winking stars. 

_Marinette's no Ladybug_ , he thought. _She's better._

Wrapped in her intoxicating embrace, he snuggled deeper into her side, feeling her shift a little as he did. 

He could stay like this forever. He could stay with her forever. 

But Chat knew he couldn't, no matter how much he wished he could. Already he was remembering the fact that he had an early morning photoshoot the next day, and he cursed his mind for the reminder.

Sighing, he shot a sideways glance at the girl who lay pressed to his side. 

Marinette snored lightly, tucked against him on the lawn chair. Her black locks, falling out of her now loose pigtails, tumbled haphazardly against her face, a messy waterfall of black on a pale canvas of skin.

His smile grew wider. Even in sleep she was mesmerizing. 

He poked Marinette's shoulder from where the two lay reclining on the lawn chair, their bodies inching together to make room. She stirred, yawning heavily as an eye cracked open.

"Mmm?”

"I have to leave soon, princess," he said through still swollen lips, reluctant to break away from her embrace. "This kitty's got a schedule to keep."

She whined lowly, making him grin. "You're a cat, you don't have a schedule," she mumbled grumpily, attempting to turn and press a kiss to his cheek. He dodged it, and then wished he hadn't.

Fondness lined his eyes as he rose from the cushion, gazing down at her relaxed form. "You're already half-asleep, princess. It's late. Don't deny it."

"I'm not half…" She yawned, trying to prop herself up on an elbow. "Half-asleep."

Chat snickered. "Sure. And yet you're yawning."

She narrowed her eyes, a killer glare piercing through the lethargic haze that had settled over her. "Shut up."

"No thanks," he replied smoothly, stepping away to grab a conveniently placed blanket. Unfolding it, he proceeded to enfold it over her body, tucking her in with a gentle touch. 

She sighed, the newfound warmth bliss to her wind-chilled skin. "Thanks," she whispered blearily, looking up at him. 

He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "You're always welcome."

She hummed in response, already succumbing to the loving embrace of sleep. His lips curved into an affectionate smile, watching her doze in peace, a similar small smile on her face. 

A thought came to him as he turned to go, the strains of her soft snoring a comforting lullaby to his ears.

He'd do anything to preserve that serene smile.

Readying his baton, he leapt towards home, filled with an overflowing love, the likes of which he'd never thought he'd experience with someone other than Ladybug.

Marinette was special like that, he guessed.

No. Scratch that. He didn't have to guess.

He _knew_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> couldn't find the energy for another kiss scene so have this short fluffy chapter


	23. confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chat visits the next day, of course. the sappy lovebirds act sappily. (aka: fluff.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha did i say daily updates when did i say that

Chat came again the next day, claws tapping against the glass of the skylight, ever so polite. It was almost like there was a chance he'd be turned away. 

Key word: almost.

His presence was more than welcome, in Marinette's opinion.

She smiled, her fingers brushing lightly against her lips with the memory of their first kiss as she leisurely rose from her desk upon hearing his rhythmic rapping.

To be honest, though, she was unsure if it counted as a first kiss. _Technically_ Dark Cupid had been the first—but that had been purely strategic. (At least, that was what she insisted, anytime that particular event came to mind.) 

It didn't really matter at the moment, she thought, as she scaled the loft ladder and flung open the skylight, feeling warm light and warm affection wrapping around her as she clambered out onto the balcony. 

At the moment, all she could possibly care about was him. 

Him, and their fledgling relationship. Him, and the way the dying rays of the sun highlighted his facial features, giving him the air of one divine. 

Him, and the fact that he stood within easy reach—so reach she did, impulsively moving to hug him, the part of her that had been longing for his return rejoicing when he quickly returned the embrace.

"Miss me, princess?" Chat teased as they broke apart, drinking each other in. 

"Not as much as you probably missed me, _chaton_ ," she retorted playfully, a jaunty grin on her face. 

Chat laughed heartily. "Well… you may have a point there," he admitted, a shy smile spreading across his face. "I definitely missed you."

Heat flooded her cheeks at the sudden, sincere confession. "M— Mi— Missed me? Uh, thanks?"

Marinette winced, squeezing her eyes shut, embarrassed that her mouth had already so utterly humiliated her in the mere span of ten seconds. Maybe even five. _Damn, must be a new record._

Curse that cat! He was making her all flustered with his stupid, caring eyes, and his stupid, heartfelt words and he was just so stupid, she—!

She never got to finish her train of thought.

Because the next thing she knew, he'd already pressed a kiss to her nose, chuckling as he drew back. 

"You're cute when you blush." 

Chat brushed another kiss against her forehead, and she let out a tiny squeak, cheeks now thoroughly flushed. 

"Th— Thanks," she breathed out, her heart pounding loud as a jackhammer.

A small laugh escaped his lips. "And even more when you start stammering."

He leaned forward, his forehead touching hers, and she savored the contact, looking shyly into his eyes, the green emeralds shimmering with— with _love_.

That was the word that best described it, she thought, her joy pulling her lips up into a carefree grin. It was affection, it was care, it was passion; it was all of those coalescing into that one beautiful, almost sacred word. Love.

"I missed you too," Marinette finally whispered, after what felt like an eternity. "Even though it's barely been a day since I last saw you."

And just like that, his smile grew a thousand times brighter, blinding in its intensity.

"Good to know I'm not alone," he replied. 

She laughed through crinkled, twinkling eyes. "You'll never be alone as long as you're with me, kitty."

Drawing back, Marinette reached for his face, her hands against his cheeks, and pressed a soft, sweet kiss against his mouth.

_"Never."_

It was a pledge. A promise, a vow. And it was one he was all too happy to put his trust in, knowing she meant it with all her heart. Knowing that she would keep that promise. 

He smiled once more, revealing dimples. "If you say so, princess."

Her lips curved. "I do."

Perhaps it was naïve of him. But he knew in that moment that he'd believe _anything_ that came out of those delectable pink lips.

There wasn't a proper response to those words, he thought. Except, maybe—

A mouth on his shut his mind up, much to his delight, and he quickly found himself succumbing to desire.

Well. It seemed she had been thinking along the same lines as he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't finished replying to all the comments yet, and I'm sooo sorry. i promise i read all your comments and i savor each and every one.
> 
> ok. on to more serious stuff.
> 
> so recently we've been having protests all over america bc of the black lives matter movement. now I'm not black and I'm not even american but. to all my american readers. to all my black readers. to _all_ readers, whatever race or nationality you may be. you deserve to be treated equal. and I'm just so, so sad to see that it took multiple murders for it to be realized by others. I can't do much—i can't attend any protests or anything. i literally live in the philippines. but to those who are protesting. to those who are doing something. to those helping spread the word, signing petitions and donating. thank you. thank you so much. 
> 
> okay, now a different topic. so as i said i live in the philippines. you may have heard about something called the anti terrorism bill? basically I'm screwed if it's passed. everyone here is screwed if it's passed. so uh... if y'all can wish me luck/pray for me that'd be rlly rlly appreciated bc honestly even without that bill our country is seriously messed. up. uh. idk where i was even going with this. but if i suddenly go off the grid that's probably bc the bill's been passed and I'm trying to avoid getting arrested lmao 
> 
> yeah sorry to drag out this a.n.. wishing you all the best wherever you live, whatever is happening to you.
> 
> edit: i forgot to do this last night ! [here are some ways you can help the blm movement](https://ladybuginettes.tumblr.com/post/619783774211833856/ways-to-help-protestors-if-you-are-unable-to)
> 
> there are also some mlb artists (sidsinning, maketea, etc.) who are drawing sketches for people who donate to certain funds.


	24. blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chat asks her out on an official date. somehow he still gets flustered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently me updating at 4am is gonna be a trend now
> 
> note: this is a little while after the previous chapter's events

It was near night time when Chat Noir popped the question, draped lazily over the lawn chair. He hadn't said much since the stars had started to peek out from their hiding spots, glittering faintly alongside splotches of pink and purple sky.

"Hey, princess?"

Marinette turned around from where she had been watching the bustling streets of Paris slowly dwindling in activity. She leaned back on the balcony rail with a leisurely smile, her elbows propping her up against the cool metal. "Yes?"

He shot her a small smile, and she felt her heart soften. "Will you go out with me?"

She blushed, a soft pink dusting her cheeks. "Of— of course. Of course I will." 

Then an idea struck her, and her voice took on a mischievous tone, eager to erase her previous flustered-ness. "After all, you _are_ my boyfriend," she purred, nearly laughing out loud when she saw him redden in turn at the word "boyfriend".

Honestly, you'd think a built, attractive superhero who jumped around the city in a leather catsuit wouldn't even be fazed by a simple word.

 _But then again..._ She remembered all those times he'd shown such childish innocence. _Closeted hopeless romantic_.

A giggle escaped her mouth, seeing his wide-eyed, flustered innocence. "Ah, Tomato Chat returns!" she ejaculated, a wide grin overtaking her face. "Red as a rose, with beauty to match!"

He flushed in earnest then, scarlet suffusing beneath the skin of his cheeks, nose, and ears, his throat emitting a strangled, mortified noise. 

It seemed Chat had really taken her words to heart! And his reaction was absolutely hilarious.

"Chat got your tongue?" she wheezed, every inch of her trembling with barely restrained laughter.

And when he didn't, _couldn't_ answer, rendered embarrassingly speechless as he was, she dissolved into hysterical giggles, and laughed long and hard at his expense, choking back tears whilst his still-red face gradually morphed into a scowl.

"It's not funny," he finally managed to say, scowling through permanently reddened cheeks as he tried to ignore her laughter. Chat grumbled. "...stop laughing."

As it had countless times before, it only served as fuel to the fire. Marinette nearly fell over with the force of her hearty chuckles, wheezing as she clutched her stomach in tearful laughter, and he swore all of France could hear Marinette's wild, gleeful cackles.

His scowl softened at the edges upon seeing her so carefree and happy. 

Okay. _Maybe_ getting embarrassed was worth it. 

So long as he managed to coax out that raucous, uninhibited laugh of hers again, he'd be happy, he thought, his scowl slowly morphing into a fond smile.

Watching her laugh like that, it felt like she had lost all the invisible burdens dragging her down. It felt like she had _become_ happiness herself, the joy radiating off of her in giddy golden waves.

Slowly, Marinette calmed down, chest heaving as she attempted to regulate her breathing. Her eyes crinkled as she wiped away a stray tear. Chat watched as she drew ever closer, then raised her right hand.

Poke. 

He flinched when her finger booped his plump cheek, and just like that the previously subsiding blush came back in full force.

"Well hello again, Tomato Chat," she whispered mischievously, and then she threw her head back, dark hair shining in the slowly brightening moonlight, as a stream of tinkling giggles burst forth from her mouth.

Smiling up at her, he let loose a tiny chuckle, his heart soaring with each burst of laughter. 

Oh, yeah. It was _definitely_ worth it.

Shaking his head, he clambered up from the lawn chair. "You're crazy, princess," he said, laughing. "Anyways, I really should get going."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Ugh, fiiine. Saturday, same place. That good?"

"I'll meet you at five," he said, an arm curling around her waist, drawing her closer. "See you, princess."

The sun dipped below the horizon, and Chat kissed her one last time.

Then he left her, leaving her there on the balcony, with a promise in her ears and a finger tracing where their lips had met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i know i mixed up the prompts ;_;
> 
> [how to financially help BLM with NO MONEY/leaving your house (Invest in the future for FREE)](https://youtu.be/bCgLa25fDHM)


	25. blep | date pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what else can i say it's literally in the chapter title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i changed the chapter because somehow this has plot so i thought i might as well give it a better name
> 
> (also daily updates who?)

Fast forward to Saturday, and the noonday rays streamed into Marinette's room, nearly blinding her as she was pacing. 

Pacing, and pacing, and pacing and pacing and pacing and Tikki could almost feel her head _spin_ with all the dizzying movement.

And all throughout this, Marinette kept up a rambling commentary.

"...nervous? I'm not… it's just Chat! Just… no, I can't… why did I—!"

"Marinette, please! Calm down!" Tikki finally cried out, feeling sick just by watching her work herself into a frenzy. 

Marinette whirled around to face her. "Calm down? Calm _down_? I mean, sure, it's just the first ever date in my life with my first ever boyfriend!" She dragged her hand over her face, sighing. “Ugh, I’m a mess.”

"Marinette, freaking out isn't going to help you out one bit," Tikki insisted. "Remember when you freaked out when Chat kissed you? Tell me, how did it turn out?"

Sinking down onto her lounge chair, she placed her head in her hands. "It turned out…" She hesitated, looking up at the ceiling, and remembered what had come after. Lifting a hand to her lips, the corner of her lips quirked into a faint smile. "It turned out alright?"

"Exactly. It turned out alright!" Tikki swooped over to hover in front of her. "Listen, Marinette. I know you might be nervous, and I know you probably have doubts about dating Chat—"

Marinette snorted. "Obviously," she said, sarcasm dripping in her tone. She sighed, immediately feeling regret for snarking at her kwami. Tikki was just trying to be helpful, after all. "Sorry, Tikki. I'm just… never mind. You go first."

"No, no, it's fine. You're just what, Marinette?"

"I guess I'm just a little scared," she finally confessed. "This… all this is new, and I just got over Adrien, and…"

She swallowed. "And I want to tell him, Tikki," she whispered.

"Tell Chat?" Tikki cocked her head, confused. "Tell him what?"

"Tell him who I am."

"You mean, your identity?"

Marinette nodded. "Yeah. I know I probably shouldn't, like Master Fu said, but I just can't take it anymore!" She slumped back onto the chair, sighing defeatedly. "It feels like the burden of all these secrets is dragging me down, and I'm sinking all the way to the bottom of the ocean."

Marinette felt a slight weight on her right shoulder, and turned her head to see Tikki staring up at her, sympathy pooling in the kwami's vivid blue eyes.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this, Marinette," Tikki said softly, shuffling closer to cuddle against the side of her holder's neck. "And… Actually, I think…"

"Mmm?"

"Now that you're the guardian, I think it's high time you knew Chat's identity."

Marinette jolted up, and Tikki let out a surprised squeak. Shooting her kwami an apologetic look, she scooped her up from her neck "Really?" she said, eyes wide with excitement and tentative hope. 

Tikki nodded, and Marinette felt her heart soar. "Really." 

"So… So I can tell him." Marinette could tell, even without glancing at the mirror that stood at her side, that her smile was growing wider by the second. "And he can tell me who he is, too?"

When Tikki nodded once more, she was gripped with the sudden urge to squeal.

Instead, she fought down the happy scream that had been building in her belly, biting her lip in an attempt to rein in her grin.

It didn't work. Her smile broke into a sunny beam, and suddenly, five o'clock couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

Marinette ran over her checklist for what seemed to be the hundredth time, scrutinizing every single detail as she waited for Chat to arrive.

She smoothed down the wrinkles on the light pink cloth she was sitting on. "Blanket? Check."

Leaning forward to swipe a macaron, she popped it into her mouth and chewed delightedly. Delicious.

Swallowing, she let out a satisfied hum. "Food? Check." 

Marinette dusted her palms off, and surveyed her work.

She'd lugged a blanket and basket up, and littered the blanketed space with pillows. The basket—a spare one from the pastry displays downstairs—overflowed with all kinds of bread and pastry. Eclairs, madeleines, macarons, and of course, croissants. 

Maybe it was too much. But if his family wouldn't spoil him, then she'd gladly do it herself.

Just as she was about to inspect the origami decorations she'd brought up from her room, a voice piped up from her right, cutting her off before she could even check it off aloud.

"Chat Noir?" a playful voice called out. "Check!"

Marinette swivelled, and was rewarded with the sight of Chat's emerald, cat-like eyes, crinkled with an affectionate smile.

"Oh! Ch— Chat Noir!" She broke into a grin, unable to fight the giddiness that bubbled up inside her. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Ah, was just dropping by," he answered breezily, and Marinette scooted to the side to make room for him. He plopped down and immediately reached for an eclair, gobbling it up quickly. "An' you?"

Marinette chuckled. "Waiting for my date." 

Tapping her chin thoughtfully, Marinette's eyebrows furrowed in mock curiosity. "On that note, have you seen my _boyfriend_ around?"

She held in a giggle, seeing a faint blush color his cheeks.

"Oh?" Sidling closer to her, he slung an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. "What does this boyfriend of yours look like?"

She leaned against his chest, and felt giddy when she heard his heart racing, going _thump-thump-thump_ in time with her own. From the corner of her vision, she saw him swipe a madeleine, and her lips quirked into a small smile.

"He's got golden hair, and grass green eyes you could get lost in," she said softly, staring at the cloth-covered floor as she snuggled even closer. She thought she felt his heartbeat go faster. "A heart to match his hair, too, and—" she smirked "—an appetite as endless as the ocean."

He snorted, his chest rumbling beneath her. "Meow-ch."

Marinette laughed, relaxing against his body. "Hey, you know what they say, _chaton_. The truth hurts."

He spluttered, lost for words, even as his hand betrayed him, automatically reaching for another pastry. A macaron, this time. Passionfruit. She could tell because it was the only flavor she'd brought up, knowing it was his favorite. 

She giggled, and took a croissant. "Stupid kitty."

"But I'm your stupid kitty."

"Yes," she said fondly. She bit into the flaky pastry and swallowed, humming blissfully—partly because her parents' baking was superb, and partly because she just felt so at peace right there, right now. "I guess you are, Chat."

She chanced a glance up, and to her surprise, his face was scrunched up, tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth adorably. His eyes darted from side to side, as if trying to puzzle out some mystery.

"Eh? What's wrong, Chat?"

Eyebrows furrowed, he hesitantly said, "Uhhh. I think I just insulted myself?"

Marinette burst out laughing, ripping away from his embrace as she doubled over, clutching her sides painfully. "Oh, oh my goodness. You're so innocent it hurts!"

Chat pouted. "Hey, I was raised in a sheltered home, it's not my fault," he whined.

She laughed even harder. 

But then, the sound of a bell tinkling suddenly cut through the sound of her merriment, and her laughter died down as she noticed what exactly had made that noise.

Her Chat Noir-themed hair ribbon hung over the balcony, pinched between Chat's fingers.

Marinette gasped, half with fear, and half with surprise. She didn't think he'd kept it... but then again why would he throw away a hard-earned steal? "You wouldn't."

Chat Noir inched closer to the edge, smirking. He had her now. "I would." 

She narrowed her eyes, glaring fiercely at him. "Look, Chat, if you think you can— NO WAIT DON'T—!"

He snickered, catching the tie in the palm of his hand before tossing it up once more, the little bell providing it momentum. 

"You were saying, princess?" He smiled wide, innocence plastered on his face. 

Marinette groaned. "Ugh, fine."

Chat grinned wildly, triumphantly, and stuffed the ribbon back into his pocket. "Doesn't mean I'm giving this back yet, though."

She pouted. "Mean."

He chuckled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up: the rest of the date, and mari finally tells him 👀👀👀👀👀
> 
> (I'll try to update asap but no promises sorry 😅)


	26. toe beans | date pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a continuation of the date. much is revealed >:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently i still can't update daily (cry) so yall will have to settle for every other day... or every two days... or every three days... *laughs nervously*

Chat ignored her, skipping over and squatting down to grab another macaron. As she eyed the small bulge in his side where the bell made a little protrusion in the leather, she pursed her lips thoughtfully. Maybe she could distract him and finagle the hair ribbon that was rightfully hers from his pocket.

She sulked inwardly. Why did he get to have pockets? It was  _ so _ unfair.

Pushing her slight irritation aside, she tuned back in to the conversation, just as Chat finished his macaron, swallowing with a contented smirk.

"Anyways," Chat chirped cheerily, smiling wide as he dusted crumbs off his palms, "where were we again?"

He sat back on his hands, legs stretched out lazily. It would’ve been a normal, irritatingly casual pose, had it not been for—

Marinette suddenly had to fight back a laughing grin, to try and keep up her annoyed facade. There were little toe beans on the bottom of his feet! Honestly, how had she not seen them before? 

And what was hilarious was that she knew it totally fit Chat’s personality.

_ I mean, he even has fake cat ears! What more is this nerdy kitty hiding?  _ She bit back a giggle. They just looked  _ so  _ out of place with the rest of his black leather get-up.

"We were at the part where you gave me back what you stole weeks ago," Marinette finally said, rolling her eyes in an attempt to hide her mirth.

"‘Stole’? What are you talking about, my dear princess?" His eyes widened innocently. "I thought you gave this to me, so I'd remember you!"

She snorted. "If by 'give', you mean you snatched it and I was forced to watch on helplessly, then yes."

"'Snatched'? I'm a knight, princess. I don't steal like some common thief." Chat sniffed haughtily, dramatically, crossing his arms with a little ‘hmph.’ "I can't believe you'd ever say something like that."

Marinette snorted, and smacked him lightly on the shoulder. He whined piteously, rubbing his shoulder with a wounded expression. "Cut it out. I was there, you know. I'm not an amnesiac. Besides—" 

She stopped in her tracks, realizing something. She'd been about to say, teasingly, that she wasn't his princess. But… this could be an opportunity. To reveal herself. 

"Marinette?"

Would he get it? Would he understand what she'd say?

She should take it. Marinette squared her shoulders and faced him head on.

After taking a deep breath, she mumbled, "What I meant to say was—” 

Another breath. She struggled to keep her confidence about her. “I'm pretty sure I'm your lady, not your princess." 

Chat blinked. She held her breath.

"Sorry,  _ what _ ?"

"I said, I'm your lady." She steeled herself, pinning him in place with her unflinching gaze. "I'm…"

Chat stared agape, almost as if he knew what she was about to say. Almost as if he hoped with every fiber of his being that she really  _ was _ —

"...Ladybug,” Marinette finished, and suddenly she felt hyper aware of the dull metal studs pinned to her ears. “I’m Ladybug."

Chat sat stone still. Her confession had swiftly silenced him, just like her kisses had always done in the past few days.

Marinette bit her lip, face unsure as she waited nervously for a reply.  _ Any _ reply. “Chat Noir? Uh… aren't you gonna… um. Say something?”

Chat started, his shoulders jerking upwards. “Ah— sorry, prince— lady? ...Ladybug?" 

Pressing his lips shut, he grimaced. And from that alone Marinette gleaned—with the knowledge that came from being his superhero partner—that he was pretty freaking embarrassed.

A smile quirked into life at the corner of her lips, erasing some of the worry in her eyes. Even now, he managed to be so childishly adorable. “That’s my name.”

He laughed, and some of the nervous tension dissipated. “Funny.”

“Oh, shut up. Your puns are worse and you know it.” 

There was silence for a moment, then Chat Noir spoke.

"I should've known it was you, m'lady," he said softly, reaching for her hand. She let him take it without resistance, feeling the rest of her nerves fade away as she focused on the touch of his gloved hand and the look in his emerald eyes. 

Maybe it was her imagination, but she thought there was even more warmth, care, happiness—maybe even _love—_ in his gaze than there was before. Her heart thudded.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, Chat." She scooted over to his side, making sure not to ruffle the blanket. 

She leaned on his shoulder, like she'd done many times before. Both as Marinette, and as Ladybug.

"It's fine, m'lady." She could hear the smile in his voice, and it warmed her to the bones. "Honestly, I don't get how I never made the connection!"

She snorted. "You were so close to figuring it out when we fought Kwamibuster. So close."

Suddenly, Chat gasped, making her jerk away to look up at him. 

Marinette raised an eyebrow, confused. "What is it, Chat?" 

"So  _ that's _ why Lady—  _ you _ kept insisting not to use Multimouse again!" He smacked his forehead, groaning. "Why didn't I see it sooner? You and Ladybug even have the same hairstyle, for goodness' sake!"

She hid a giggle in her hand. “To be fair, I  _ did _ use an illusion to make it look like Ladybug and I were in the same place.”

He groaned again, leaning back on his hands as he stared up at the sky. “Ugh, I can’t believe it.”

“You better,” Marinette teased.

A beat of silence.

“Hey, Chat.”

He looked down, then tilted his head. “Mhm?”

“Are you…” She paused, hesitant. “Do you want to reveal yourself too?”

A wide smile spread across his face. “I thought you’d never ask, princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA CLIFFHANGER SORRY
> 
> also excuse me whilst i promo sanj's moonlit ladynoir fluff, [kiss me in the moonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582664), because it's criminally underrated and she needs love go give her some


	27. kitten noir | date pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part three of the date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> daily updates who?

“Claws in.”

A shimmer of green dazzled her, and Marinette instinctively raised an arm up to shield her eyes. Blinking away spots in her vision, her eyes slowly focused on Chat Noir—

No. Not Chat Noir.

_ Adrien. _

Her mouth fell open.

She… she had been dating Adrien? She had been kissing Adrien? 

( _ Adrien jumped around Paris in a leather catsuit? _ her brain screamed incredulously.)

“A— Adrien,” she breathed, almost afraid to believe her eyes. “You’re— You’re Chat Noir?”

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “...surprise?”

“Oh, oh my  _ goodness _ . Oh my goodness.” Marinette smacked herself on the forehead. “I’m so  _ dumb! _ ”

“Hey, don’t talk about my Lady like that,” Chat—no,  _ Adrien _ —joked, trying to ease the atmosphere.

“I can’t believe it,” she groaned, ignoring how her cheeks pinked at his remark. “I’ve been rejecting you for you all along!”

Adrien’s brow furrowed. “What did you say?”

She dragged a hand down her face, ashamed. “I said, I rejected you for you,” she muttered.

He snorted. “You’re kidding.”

Marinette put her head in her hands. “If only.”

“Wait, how did you even do that?” Adrien pried her hands away from her head gently, tilting her head up with a confused look on his face. “Princess. Explain.”

“I rejected Chat Noir as Ladybug because I was in love with Adrien. With you.” Marinette sighed, averting her eyes. “I know, it’s so stupid.”

“Marinette.” 

She looked up hesitantly.

“You’re not stupid.” Adrien’s eyes bore into her, as vivid and green as she remembered from when he’d showed up to her bedroom unmasked, wearing that oh so fitted suit. Her breath caught at the intensity of his gaze. “Don’t ever say that again.”

"O— okay," she said faintly, and all of a sudden she was reminded why she'd fallen for him—both sides of him—in the first place.

A small, satisfied smile tugged at his lips. "Good."

He held her gaze for a short, meaningful moment.

And then he snatched another croissant. 

She had to laugh at how he could still care about food, even after something as intense and meaningful as the reveal.

Chuckling, she grabbed a macaron herself, enjoying the sweet, fruity taste of the passionfruit-flavored confection. She could almost see why it was Adrien's favorite now.

Silence reigned as they munched, and Marinette's thoughts wandered, inevitably, to the possible repercussions of their decision to reveal their identities.

This decision—the decision to reveal their identities—could change so, so much.

It put them at risk if they were ever akumatized. It would definitely change how they interacted as civilians, which might incur Alya's insatiable curiosity. And there were countless more possibilities.

_ But maybe _ , she thought, basking in the peaceful silence, pastry in hand and Adrien by her side,  _ Maybe it doesn't really matter that much anymore.  _

After all, it was the two of them against the world.

Her fond smile grew a little bigger as she gazed at Adrien. Her friend, her kitty, her lover.

And oh, what she wouldn't do to keep it that way. 

* * *

Adrien thought it didn't get any better than this.

Marinette was his Lady. Marinette was his girlfriend. He was on a date with Ladybug, with Marinette.

Honestly, her being Ladybug made so much sense. How had he not seen it before?

And she had let him reveal himself to her, too. She hadn't been disappointed at all, unlike his father who’d always seemed to be that way whenever he talked to Adrien. She had just… she had just accepted it and smiled at him and it felt like a weight he didn't know had been there had been cast off his shoulders.

It felt  _ good _ . It felt so good to know she loved him. Both sides of him. Adrien, the model boy—in more ways than one—and Chat Noir, Paris' playful, carefree hero.

And sitting there, in her presence, with all their secrets bared, was utter bliss. He could stay like this forever. He could eat and talk and just  _ be _ with her forever.

The wind picked up and ruffled his hair. He tilted his head back, relishing the cool gust of air.

Gazing up at the afternoon sky, he was suddenly struck with the realization that he was lucky. So utterly lucky. Because he could've moved on from Ladybug with someone else. He could've fallen in love with someone else. And yet, somehow, he had gone back to his Lady and fallen for her again, as Marinette. 

It was relieving to know he could love both sides of her. It relieved him because he knew then that what they had was  _ real _ .

"You have Chat hair," Marinette suddenly said. He tore his gaze from the sky and turned to her. "It… it suits you, Adrien."

His smile widened when he saw her flush. "Thank you, m'lady."

Her mouth opened and closed, yet no sound came out. But it did draw his attention to her lips, though, and the memory of how they tasted was a siren song to him.

"Princess…" He leaned closer, slowly bridging the gap between them. He saw her gulp nervously. "Marinette."

"Yes?" she whispered.

Raising a hand to her cheek, he used his thumb to caress her skin. "I'm so glad it's you."

And then he captured her lips in his, giving in to that siren song that had been calling his name.

Adrien smiled against her lips. It didn't get any better than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> technically i fulfilled the prompt by making her call him kitty... right???? :P


	28. lights out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when chat visits marinette three days after their date, the lights abruptly go out. it's no problem, though; the dupain-chengs have a back up generator. 
> 
> but adrien is curious about them, having never experienced one. and so marinette plunges them into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha hi yes it's been three days *pained smile*
> 
> huge thank you to my betas [MIniNoire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNoire/pseuds/MiniNoire), [wtfjusthappened](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfjusthappened/pseuds/wtfjusthappened), and Khanofallorcs!

She had to wait one, two,  _ three _ more days before Adrien visited her at the balcony again. During the time in between, they’d traded nothing more than secret glances and playful nudges, though her heart had longed to do more than just that.

But it was necessary. They would’ve had no excuse for the always suspicious Alya if she’d ever asked how they’d gotten together. The two of them had already aroused her suspicions too much with how they’d suddenly been interacting with each other more and more, having grown so much closer than before. Marinette had (mostly) lost her stutter, and she was sure Alya had noticed that her smile these days had become brighter. Especially around Adrien. 

The same went for Adrien, and she knew it was only a matter of time until they had to tell Alya. And Nino too, of course.

But until that time came, they had to stay discreet. So she had forced herself to be content with his lingering stares. With his small, secret smile, that quirked to life only for her.

Even still, she missed the feeling of lips against lips.

And so the moment he dropped onto her balcony, she surged towards him and kissed him hard, even before he could detransform.

She put all her yearning, her aching for him in that kiss, knowing he was doing the same. Knowing he felt the same. She gave him all she could, and he returned it, measure for measure, filling her heart, body, soul to the brim.

Gasping, she broke away, feeling her heart pound with the intensity of their kiss. A wide, wild smile erupted on Chat's face as the two of them caught their breath.

"Well,  _ that _ was certainly something, m'lady," he purred dazedly, and his fingers went to press against his lips.

Marinette's lips curved into a small smile. "I missed you," she said softly, ignoring his remark. 

Still smiling giddily, he placed a hand at her cheek, caressing her skin with his gloved thumb. "Missed you too, princess."

She stood there for a heartbeat more, entrapped in his gaze, then gathered the will to step back and turn around. Crouching, she pulled open the entrance to her room.

"Come on, kitty," she called, already climbing in. "It'll be nicer in my room than outside. It's getting rather dark, anyways."

Chat bounded forward without hesitation, entering her room as he'd done countless times before.

As soon as his feet hit the ground, he muttered "Claws in" and released his transformation in a flash of green light. When she turned back to face him, it was Adrien who stood before her.

Out of the corner of her vision, she could see Plagg darting off to wherever Tikki was. She was grateful for the slight privacy.

"Make yourself at home," she said, and that was all the invitation he needed to plop himself face down on her reclining chair.

Muffling a little giggle with her hand, she smiled again. He was adorable, really.

She walked over to him, patting the edge of the cushion. "Make some room for me, will you," she said, laughter in her voice.

He flopped over and scooted to the side. "Is that enough, m'lady?" His eyes twinkled innocently.

Snickering, she swatted his still sneaker-clad feet playfully. "Move. You haven't even taken your shoes off. Now my chair's gonna be dirty," she scolded.

Looking abashed, he sat up to unlace and tug off his shoes, letting them drop onto the floor without ado. "Happy?" Adrien wiggled his socked feet at Marinette.

Finally, she sat down, his sitting up freeing up enough space for her. "Silly kitty," she said laughingly.

And then all of a sudden, the lights went out.

Marinette was the first one to come to her senses. Scrambling to her feet, she went to poke her head out of the entrance of her room. "Maman? Papa? What happened?"

"Just a little power outage, dear," Sabine called out from below. "The backup generator should be starting up right about—"

The lights flickered to life. A hum started in the background, faint but still rather noticeable.

"—now."

"Okay!" Quickly, she shut the trapdoor, thanking the stars that her maman hadn't seen Adrien in her room. It was fortunate that the only entrance provided only a limited view from downstairs. And that her parents trusted her not to do something like she was now.

She bit back a rueful smile.

Sometimes they were a little too trusting.

Standing up, she turned her attention back to Adrien, who'd been listening to her and her maman's exchange.

"Sorry 'bout that." Marinette stepped over to the recliner and settled down on the cushion again. 

"It's fine," Adrien replied, smiling sweetly. She felt heat rise to her cheeks and tried to tamp it down. Even now, she hadn't gotten completely used to his kind, heart-rending smiles. "Honestly, I've never really experienced a blackout at home. Father's made sure of that."

She raised an eyebrow, cocking her head. "Really?"

"Really."

"Huh. That's cool I guess…?"

"Well… actually, I wondered what it feels like, in the dark. Is it different? Spooky?"

He looked so childishly naïve that she couldn't help but grin again. "Not really," she said, remembering all those times she'd made blanket forts with friends, during sleepovers. "It's actually pretty fun in the dark. It adds a layer of thrill to everything, and well..."

She gave up. "I don't know how to say it. But it's just something different. Somehow magical. Especially at night, with the moon shining through the window."

He sighed, slumping back into the cushion. "Well, I guess I'll just have to take your word for it." 

Marinette's lips twisted into a wry smile. "Sorry."

But then, an idea hit her. She brightened, leaping to her feet "Or! I can—" she strode over to the light switch, finger poised over the little lever "—do this."

Her grin was like a Cheshire cat's when she stopped talking. Then with a flick of her finger, she plunged them into darkness.

But not for long. For she knew that the darkness only served to make what little light there was shine brighter.

Soon enough, Adrien's eyes picked out the string of fairy lights she'd wound around her bedpost. In the absence of the harsh, glaring bulbs, they shone bright, pinpricks of light in a dark world.

The moon had risen whilst they had been talking, and a patch of moonlight made itself known in the darkness. It shone through the window, flooding the room with a faint, ethereal glow.

And all of a sudden Adrien understood.

Because in front of him, wreathed in a faint halo, was what could only be a goddess. 

Her blue-black hair was like the night sky, glossy and lustrous. Moonlight dusted her cheeks with luminescent silver. And her eyes reflected  _ stars _ . Glowing, twinkling, swirling stars.

He couldn't do anything else but stare. He had been stunned speechless, the sight of her knocking the breath out of his lungs.

The goddess smiled at him, and he felt his heart burst. “Well, kitty? How do you like it?”

“I… You… I like you…?” he said weakly, barely understanding what he was saying.

She laughed, and her face lit up, making her even more beautiful if that were possible. “I know.” She strode back to him, plopping down once more on the cushion. Leaning close, she lifted a hand to his cheek, cupping his face tenderly. “I like you too.”

And then she kissed him before he could even answer. 

Not like he would've been able to formulate one, anyways.

Melting into her touch, he savored the slow, languorous slide of lips on lips, so different from the hasty, passionate one she’d greeted him with earlier. He found his wits and kissed her back. This kiss was leisurely, relaxed. Time slowed around them, and darkness wrapped them in their own little bubble of space. 

Maybe he was being dramatic. But that was how it felt to him.

He smiled against her lips, a hand snaking around her slender waist to pull her closer. 

Maybe his description hadn’t been  _ that _ much of an exaggeration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more kissing??? you ask incredulously. yes, i say unapologetically. yes. more kissing.


	29. pajamas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an hour or so later, adrien wakes up to darkness. turns out he'd fallen asleep next to marinette.
> 
> (cont. to last chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT'S THIS???? I UPDATED AGAIN???? ONLY ONE DAY AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER????? A MIRACLE!
> 
> ~~better enjoy this miracle while it lasts.~~

Darkness.

That was the first thing Adrien registered when he came to, his lashes fluttering as he tried to clear his bleary eyes. He groaned softly, limbs creaking from the awkward position they’d been stuck in.

He was about to open his mouth to ask where he was, why he had fallen asleep. But then he noticed a weight on his chest, and looked down his chin to spy the top of Marinette’s lolled head.

Oh.

Suddenly, the events of the past hour rushed back to him. Him dropping in as Chat. The power outage that had lasted little more than ten seconds. Marinette turning down the lights for his sake. Kisses. (He blushed at the memory.) Marinette changing into her pajamas, getting ready for bed. And then instead of falling asleep alone, Adrien had pulled her to him, and they’d cuddled in that little reclining chair.

How long had he been asleep? he wondered, as a hand went to stroke his Lady’s silky hair.

Craning his neck so as to avoid waking her up, he searched for a clock. 

There. Across the room,  _ May 29, 10:47 PM _ blinked back at him in faint neon red.

He’d been asleep for nearly an hour. Adrien bit his lip to avoid cursing. 

It was late, and he’d probably have to get home soon. But… but he wanted to  _ stay.  _ He didn’t want to leave her warm embrace. He didn’t want to pry himself out of her arms. He didn’t want to do any such thing.

Adrien hoped she wouldn’t wake up yet.

A soft yawn promptly shattered his hopes.

Marinette, eyes still closed, lifted a hand to her face to scrub herself awake. He tightened his grip on her ever so slightly. 

“Have a good sleep, m’lady?” he whispered, voice husky from sleep.

“Mmm,” she hummed. “Wha’ time izzit,  _ chaton _ ?”

“Ten...” He glanced up, re-checking the time. “Ten forty-nine.”

“Mmm, okay—” All of a sudden she sat up, accidentally ripping free of his grip. His body complained about the lack of contact as Marinette abruptly shifted her weight to the free space next to him. “ _ Ten forty-nine? _ ”

He stifled a small giggle. Even her frantic reactions were somehow adorable. “Mhm.”

When he met her blue eyes again, they were filled with panic. “Why are you still here? You need to get home! Augh, I haven’t even gotten any schoolwork done!” Suddenly she realized how she was positioned. “Oh no, I fell asleep on you? Did I drool? Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry! This is embarrassing,” she groaned, dragging a hand over her face. “Sorry.”

Adrien laughed, startling her from her apologies. “There’s nothing to be sorry for,” he assured her. Then with a twinkle in his eyes, he said, “And don’t worry. There’s no drool.”

She punched him lightly, pouting. “Shut up.”

He smirked, mischief in his expression. “You know you love me~” Adrien sing-songed playfully.

He expected an eyeroll. Maybe a swat to his head. A scoff.

Instead, he heard her mutter petulantly, “Sadly, I do.”

And his world felt like it had been flipped upside down.

_ Did she… did she just tell me she loved me? _ he thought, dazed. He couldn’t make sense of up or down, left or right--he couldn’t focus on anything except those three words.

_ You know you love me~ _

_ Sadly, I do. _

She… she loved him. She loved him.

Biting back a giddy grin, he tried to set his mind right. Maybe she hadn’t meant it that way? Maybe she’d been kidding. Maybe, maybe, maybe…

His heart warred with his brain over the meaning. 

But it was pointless. Adrien was already high up in the clouds.

“...drien? Kitty, you in there?”

The sound of her voice broke him out of his spellbound state. 

“Yes, m’lady?” He smiled, then sighed dreamily, his mind reduced to an inane state with just those three words.

“Uh… you drifted off for a sec’ there,” she said, worry leaking into her voice. “You okay?”

He smiled brightly… maybe a little too brightly. “Yep!” Adrien chirped.

And all the while his heart chanted,  _ she loves me, she loves me, she loves me she loves me she loves me. _

She raised an eyebrow. “...okay then. Now won’t you get up? You need to get going. It’s late.”

Even that couldn’t burst his happiness. “Sure,” he said merrily, stretching his limbs as he stood up. 

“Good kitty,” she teased, turning around to scale the ladder and open the skylight for him.

And then, because he couldn’t resist, he sneaked up on her while her back was still turned and said, “Oh, bug. By the way, thanks for telling me you loved me.”

Marinette jumped nearly five feet into the air, whipping around to meet his gaze. 

“ _You heard that?_ ” she shrieked shrilly. Eyes widening, she covered her mouth. She'd almost forgotten that her parents still slumbered below. Unknowing of another person's presence.

“Oops,” she said, grimacing. Then she turned the full force of her glare to him. “How did you know that?”

Adrien jammed his hands into his pockets, trying to look casual. Which was the last thing he wanted to do, because his heart was screaming,  _ I told you so! _ to his head, and he felt like doing a happy dance right then and there. “Well, y’know...”

Adrien grinned sheepishly. "Let's just say you don't have the softest whispering voice."

Marinette buried her head in her hands. "Ugh, this is so  _ embarrassing _ ," she moaned. "Excuse me while I go walk off a cliff or something."

He reached out to pry her hands off her face. "Well, princess—" He cupped her cheek, pulling her face up to meet his in a short, sweet kiss. She returned it almost instinctively. 

Adrien smiled, and felt his lips ghost against hers. "As I was saying. If you did that, you wouldn't be able to hear me say it back."

Drawing away, he let go of her face, and looked her straight in the eye.

"I love you, too."

Then with a quick wink, he scrambled up the ladder, leaving a dazed Marinette below, attempting to regain her senses after that bombshell.

Adrien stifled a laugh as he beckoned Plagg over. In a way, it was payback for how she'd made him blank out a while ago.

He quickly transformed into Chat Noir, patting down his outfit just as Marinette finally emerged from below, cheeks still flushed scarlet.

“I— I guess this is goodbye,” she stammered, unsure of what to say after he had said  _ that _ .

“Yep.” Chat stepped over to her, and for the first time since waking up he was made aware of the fact that she was wearing something different. Something adorable. It was the exact same thing she’d worn that time he’d run around Paris with her, before Gorizilla.

It didn’t really show  _ that  _ much skin. It wasn’t sexy in the traditional sense. But it was so cute, so  _ Marinette _ , that he couldn’t help but falter a little.

“You look good, princess,” he said sincerely. 

Her already reddened cheeks grew a shade darker. “Th— Thanks,” she breathed.

Adrien grinned. “My pleasure. Now can I get a goodbye kiss?”

That startled a laugh out of her. “Seriously?”

He nodded gravely. “Seriously. I’ll have you know it’s of the utmost importance. Superheroes need more than just food and water to save a city.”

She giggled, the scarlet in her cheeks ever so slowly subsiding. “Well, there’s always Ladybug?”

He assumed a hurt expression. “You wound me, princess!” he cried. “And anyways, what good is a Ladybug without her Chat Noir?”

She gave a pout in defeat. “You got me there.” Sighing dramatically, she raised a hand to her forehead in mock distress. “Guess I’ll have to sacrifice myself for the sake of the city—  _ mmf _ !”

Before she could even finish her lament, Adrien had already swept her into his arms and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle, tender kiss. It was slow and sweet, languorous as the lazy clouds that drifted across the moon. 

They took their time. 

Because this was the last kiss they’d have until the next time they could meet again. The last kiss they’d have before they returned to what was now the new normal, sneaking glances and stealing smiles underneath their friends’ watchful gazes.

When they finally broke apart, Chat hoped Marinette wouldn’t forget this kiss. Because the memory of it would be the only thing they had ‘til their next secret rendezvous.

“Good night, my princess and my lady,” he whispered lowly, his breath fanning across her face.

“Good night,  _ chaton _ ,” she whispered back, smiling in his embrace.

He reluctantly broke himself apart from her. “See you tomorrow.”

“Bye,” she said, waving a hand in farewell.

With that, he leapt out of the balcony, aiming for the next rooftop. Running, vaulting back to the mansion he couldn’t bring himself to call home.

He didn’t know it, but Marinette continued waving even when he was already out of sight.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you thank you to all those people who continually read and comment and give kudos and i love you guys so much. really. haven't gotten around to replying to all of the comments (YET) but just know that each and every one gives me so much happiness!!! two more chapters to go!!!!


	30. purrince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one... more... chapter...

They tried.

Really.

But it had been  _ four days _ , and staying away from each other had felt even more tortuous than before. Adrien’s schedule had been packed to the brim, and Marinette had had her hands full, in between her steadily growing list of responsibilities and fighting Total Eclipse—an akuma who had plunged all of Paris into darkness. There had been no time for even a short kiss after the frenzied battle; Adrien’s panicking bodyguard, spotting Adrien just as he was about to kiss her, had made sure of that.

So who could fault them for seizing the first opportunity—that is, Adrien going to Marinette's house to work on a project with Alya and Nino—they could find?

Except… they hadn’t thought to check Marinette’s room when they’d scrambled up the ladder, eager to get away from their parents’ prying eyes. They hadn’t thought to spare a glance at their surroundings.

They hadn’t thought Alya and Nino could possibly be in the same room as them, only a few measly feet separating the two couples.

The moment Marinette slammed the trapdoor down with her foot, she immediately locked lips with Adrien and pushed him forward until his back hit the wall.

Alya's jaw dropped.

Then Alya dived off the recliner, pulling Nino with her to hide behind the cushion. Searched for her phone frantically, until, with a hushed  _ aha! _ of victory, she found it and raised the lens over the chair to snap a photo of the scene in front of her.

She could barely believe her eyes, but Alya knew that somehow, someway, her girl had finally gotten with Adrien.

And now she had the pictures to prove it.

Nino’s eyes widened. “Als? Are they really—”

Quick as a flash, her hand darted out to cover his mouth. “Shh!” she whispered urgently.

Suppressing a giddy smile, Alya snuck another look at her two friends.

Even without the pictures, she wouldn’t forget this… this  _ miracle. _ Her ship had finally,  _ finally _ sailed and she was over the moon. 

Forget the why’s and how’s and when’s. Adrienette was canon, and boy, was she glad to see it!

She was almost loath to interrupt Adrien and Marinette. Especially since they seemed to be having the time of their lives. Adrien, in Marinette’s arms. Pressed against the wall of her room, hands tugging at her already disheveled pigtails. 

And Marinette.

Gone was the shy and hopelessly flustered Marinette. In front of Alya and Nino stood a confident teenager who did and took what she wanted—even if what she wanted were the very lips of Adrien Agreste. 

"My prince," they heard Marinette mumble, and Nino let out a choke of embarrassment, trying and failing to hide a dusky blush. 

Alya spun to him, belatedly realizing that the hand at his mouth had faltered, which had allowed that sound to escape. Marinette ripped herself away from Adrien, frantically searching for the source of the sound. 

When her eyes landed on Alya, who had half-risen from her crouch, Marinette yelped in surprise and panic. “Alya?!” A sheepish Nino slowly rose from the floor, and her eyes widened even more. “ _ Nino, too?! _ ”

“Hey, girl!” Alya said cheerily, striding towards her to sling an arm around her shoulders. Marinette shrank back at Alya’s barely contained excitement. “Imagine my surprise when you burst into the room, and proceed to pin Adrien Agreste—of all people—against the wall!”

Marinette squeaked. “I— uh—”

Alya energetically patted her on the back. “That was some kissing! You go, girl!”

Marinette reddened, her face nearly a tomato. “I— Alya, stop!”

Alya laughed. “I have a photo, girl. You can’t make me!”

“You  _ what _ ?”

As the girls squabbled over the picture, Nino, meanwhile, walked over to Adrien, a defeated sigh escaping his lips as he twisted his cap around. “Look, bro, I’m not even gonna ask  _ how _ the two of you suddenly went from blushing to kissing, because I know you’re probably gonna give me a crap excuse,” he said, rolling his eyes good-naturedly. “All I wanted to say is: congrats. You finally realized your feelings for Marinette.” 

Adrien offered a sheepish smile in response. “Thanks, Nino.”

“Anytime, bro.” Nino shook his head with a sigh. “At least Alya’ll stop bugging me to set you guys up,” he muttered, a small smile on his face despite the complaint.

Adrien chuckled. "At least there's that."

Alya was still teasing Marinette relentlessly. 

"He's your prince now, huh?" Alya waggled her eyebrows. "How long have you guys even been dating? You already have those awful mushy nicknames for each other!"

Marinette's cheeks darkened. "It's not— none of your business, Alya!"

_ Prince. _

Adrien smirked. "Don't you mean  _ purr- _ ince?" he called.

Marinette spluttered. "I— You— Don't— Stupid cat!"

Alya's eyebrows rose. Since when did Marinette insult Adrien so easily? What did she miss?

But then again, they  _ had _ been acting rather suspicious lately. She was certain there was something they weren't telling her. Her journalist's instincts told her so.

"Hey, Marinette," she started, hoping she sounded casual. "How'd you and Adrien get together so fast?"

"We— uh, we… oh! Ladybug dropped me off in a random alley during the Total Eclipse attack, and Adrien was there too," Marinette fibbed, the lie coming to her too easily for her comfort. "And… and then we… you know…"

Adrien suddenly appeared by Marinette's side, putting a supportive arm around her shoulder. "We talked and found out we both shared feelings for each other," he continue smoothly, a soft smile on his lips. The smile was truthful—his words, far from. And then the smile morphed into a smirk. "And then we kissed."

Marinette slapped him lightly on the arm, laughing. "That did  _ not _ happen!"

"Well, it's my word against yours," Adrien quipped.

Marinette could only roll her eyes and laugh. "I'm sure Ladybug would disagree. After all, she did check on us during and after the fight."

"Chat Noir was there too, and I know he'd speak the truth…"

The two bantered back and forth, almost as if they had forgotten Alya and Nino were standing there. Almost as if they were in their own little world.

Alya smiled. Lovebirds.

Turning around, she tugged on Nino's sleeve. "C'mon, Nino," she said softly. "Let's give 'em some privacy for a bit."

Nino followed, smiling back at their lovestruck friends. "They sure are a great pair," he said.

"Well, duh, I ship them for a reason," Alya said, laughing as they ducked behind Marinette's folding screen. From here they could barely see the blurred, shadowy silhouette of their friends, still caught up in each other.

"You've got a great eye," Nino said, smiling gently. It was as if he wasn't just complimenting her taste.

"You too, apparently, 'cause you got with me," she joked, flashing him a grin.

Nino laughed. "Yep," he agreed. Then he kissed her, and for those few, blissful seconds, she forgot everything else. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the name total eclipse is bc i got to see a partial solar eclipse today !!!!! 
> 
> also just sharing last night i read some of "the sun down motel" by simone st. james and,,, it's very creepy and i'm enjoying it in a half-terrified way

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism all welcome.
> 
> [ Join the amazing Miraculous Fanworks Discord here! ](https://discord.gg/598A4SS)
> 
> i'm on tumblr at [a-popcorn-kernel](https://a-popcorn-kernel.tumblr.com)


End file.
